Frozen Seductions
by itsmemxd
Summary: Santana's popularity was full of flame while Quinn's calm and cool. A movie project made their world collide and they'll do anything to be on top. Flashes of FAME made their hearts blind until it's too late to undo those mistakes and too late to confess their feelings.
1. The Teasing Games

Note: Here's the renewed version of Strip Then Be Killed. And for all those who didn't know, there's so many changes. Like: The theme was moderated. There's no more explicit scenes ( which I'm so uncomfortable to write ). MORE Quinntana scenes, I promise. This story was light-written. I didn't own GLEE. It belongs to Mr. Ryan Murphy.

Thank you for stopping by.

Chapter 1: The Teasing Games

Santana Lopez, together with Quinn, Mercedes, Blaine and Kurt were casted to be on Puck's movie project. They all gathered in a river near Lima to shoot some scenes. It's been 1 week since they got there, trying to work with the unpredictable weather, clumsy staffs and wicked ideas.

And since day one, The Latina was really irritated with her co-star, Quinn Fabray. There's something that was into Quinn that gets into her nerves. Maybe because the blonde was really greedy for fame even though she already got everything that she could ask for, screaming and boasting it all out.

The main character was named Rosario Cruz, a stripper with a very tragic life, stripping for money and justice. The role was given to Santana and that's why Quinn was so hot when it comes to her. The secondary character whose name was Emily Stark was casted to Quinn. Emily was an old friend, keeping secrets to prevent the riot of their lives.

Even though Santana was the main character, Quinn was the most prioritized actress. Demanding for every bit of something that she wanted.

Santana finds it unfair considering that she's the main character...

And with that... The Santana-Quinn war was on!

Santana's POV:

The sun's shining so bright and it felt like burning my skin through, deep down my bones, making it melt. But not literally, I'm just being so exaggerated.

I'll lay back here and just wait for the call. They didn't need anything else from me but my appearance and talent.

Talent. Something that Quinn didn't have. Heh.

"Listen everyone!" Puck shouted, holding a file of papers on his hands, "We're going to either choose from the actresses or cast another one to pair with Rosario! Yes, Rosario's a part-lesbian. Get ready and prepare whenever your storylines got twisted."

What? Rosario was gay?! Really? Now that's what we call a movie. I've got an opportunity to kiss a girl... YES!

This could be a lot easier for me, considering that I'm a real-life LesBitch.

Yeah, Maria, my minnie-me sister called me that.

Who's going to be her lesbian girlfriend? Hmmm... There's no one else that can be paired with me except... No. She didn't deserved it. Not that Blondie...

I'm just so excited with the new casted actress.

I put on my sunglasses, slid my body, laying down the hammock, and then closed my eyes shut. Ooh. The air felt so-

"FREAKTANA LOPEZ!"

OUCH! That voice! That effin shocking voice strucked my eardrums like a lightning bolt.

Oh. I'm so sure it's Lucy Quinn Fabray. The lady who wanted it all.

I open my eyes and sat up facing 'little miss blonde perfect' with crossed arms. "What do you want, golden slut?!"

Her original smirk and one-brow-raise came out of her pale face and then moved her face closer to mine, one-inch apart.

I took off my sunglass and got ready for the staring contest.

Gosh. Those hazel eyes. (0.0)

"Director Puckerman will fire you for just relaxing there and putting your ass on a hammock!"

Yeah. I need a huge headphone to cover my ear and volume up my cellphone to avoid getting deaf.

I rolled my eyes and covered my ears with my index fingers.

My grin burst out, "Director Puckerman? What a respectful lady you are. Or maybe, you're just sipping the straw so that Puck can make your role a better one than mine. I'm the main role. NOT YOU." I said, in a playful manner, twisting my head around. "C'mon Q, you're just an actress like me. You don't have the right to shout on me. I'll do what I want. And-"

I stood up and strucked her eyes with mine.

My lips firmed and then I tucked her loose hair to where it belongs.

Gosh. That blonde hair... It feels so soft against my fingers...

"And, I can do what I needed to do."

My hand finds its way to her cheeks and caressed it gently. I watch her resist and tried not to moan.

Give it up to me, Fabray. I know you have something.

You're so hard to get.

But she shook off and stepped backward, "One more time that you'll lay hand on me and I'll-"

She stopped, so I continue, "You'll what babe?"

"I'll-" She points her finger on me and then bites her lower lip. It's like she's super angry inside and she wanted to explode but then she's keeping it all cool. But the truth was, it's getting HOT in here.

I walk closer to her, closed her hand into a fist and grins, "Next time, put your ass up and try to fight me when you're ready. Not like this... You look like surrendering your soul with my every touch." I move to her ear and whispers, "Or when you're ready to- you know..."

I slowly move my lips to her cheeks, inch by inch, I move closer. Her heart's been cliffhanged of my teasing and she's not even struggling. I know her defenses were down and she's waiting for me. But I can't hesitate...

Did she liked it?

She then pushed me and with a wrinkled face she said, "I won't let your dirty lips rub against my cheeks."

I maintained my smirk on the corner of my lips and then teased her eyes to keep it cool. "You can't stop me, Fabray. I can do whatever I want and you're not going to regret it."

I pulled her arms without disconnecting our eye contact.

I enjoyed it so much that I can't even stop myself on playing this game.

"Let me go!" She resisted and tried to pull out.

"Sorry Goldilucks, but I can't let you go. Don't you wanna play this game?"

"Game? And that's how you call this? You're raping me!"

She tried to let you go. But I'm still hanging on and felt stronger. She even growled.

Out of my awareness, a black-colored large-sized hipo went our side and then grabs my collar upward.

"You crazy little Latina, you should stop being so maniac with Quinn. You'll get punished, playgirl."

That's Mercedes. One of the actresses. She's so ghetto that I can't get over her accent.

I tried to pull her arms out, "Stay out of these!"

"Hell to the no Santana. Our scene was next in line."

I rolled my eyes and blew a boring sigh. And then she grabs my ears and twisted it.

It felt like burning as blush came out. What's my mistake? Why on the earth is she doing this to me? "F*ck that hurts!"

"Watch your mouth. Now you're coming with me."

"Thank you Mercedes. Thank you for stopping that maniac before she can rape me." Quinn said to Mercedes and then she stucked her tongue out, towards me.

"Always welcome, Quinn."

"Hey! That hurts so much." I look at Quinn and then clenched my fist.

Mercedes pulls my collar while walking closer to the set. The result? I'm walking backwards.

I can't free myself. This hipo was too big for me. My feet aren't following me anymore. I had no choice but to go with the flow or I'll be sliding my back against the rocky road.

"Next time, I'll stick a pole through your mouth, down your throat and out your asshole! I'll watch you choke with your own blood." I said, straightening my plaid shirt.

"Ha!" She chuckled once and then grinned, "I won't let you do that, Ms. Chocolate Fondue."

She pressed my noise using the end of her finger and then pressed it harder.

"Ouch! That's the last straw, Mercedes Benz!"

My nose felt broken and I think it's bleeding. I rub it so gently to ease the pain.

"Awww... Your diaper's already wet, baby Tana? Wait for Mama to replace it."

. Eeerrr!

She chuckled so loud as if there's no more tomorrow while holding her stomach. I can almost see her esophagus from here. And then she coughs.

"Guess your body fats are hindering your blood vessels. Better check for a doctor, grandma."

I crossed my arms and smiled so big. A very fake one.

"Stop it Mercedes and Santana. Rehearse your scripts now and stand by. We'll be shooting your scene." Puck announced. And then Mike Chang, his asisstant hands us the scripts.

I read on the lines. Wow. It said that I'm going to comfort Mercedes. After the insults? This made me laugh. "Maybe you didn't noticed that there's something on you that can make you beautiful."

PWEH. Just so disgusting... This is what we call ACTING.

At the corner of my eye, I can see Quinn looking at me.

Maybe I need to show her my real talent. I'll show her how to be a real superstar. Hang on Quinn Fabray. 'Cause your eyes are going to see the true actress!

Quinn's POV:

Busted Freaktana! She's just so proud of herself! How pathetic she was. I'm not sipping the straw with Puck . I'm just doing my best to be on top.

But then... She? She's just going to lay there and wait for the calls, while me, I'm helping the other staffs' works!

Besides, she's still the main character.

I just really love this movie that I'll die just to make my character better.

"Stop it Mercedes and Santana. Rehearse your scripts now and stand by. We'll be shooting your scene." Puck announced.

With that, my eyes searched for Santana. Weird that I just called her with her first name in my head.

When my eyes met Santana, my heartbeat began to raise.

*Dug-Dug.*

Stupid heart. I can hear its beats.

( Now playing: I Love You by Avril Lavigne )

A love song just played inside my brain. This isn't true. My heartbeat's following the song's rhythm.

It's like glitters flew out from nowhere whenever she's moving. And it's sparkling its way to my sight. Her smile seems so bright. Her tan skin was flawless and so as her dark hair complimenting her eyes. Demon was the best word to describe her face. But it's weird 'cause staring at her felt like heaven.

Everything's in slow motion... She's all that I can see...

***You're so beautiful, but that's not why I love you.  
I'm not sure you know, that the reason I love you,  
Is YOU, being YOU, just YOU.  
And yeah the reason I love you,

And all that we've been through.  
And that's why I LOVE YOU...***

Guess that I'm starting to like her...

WAAAHHH!

No. Of course not.

Freakin' Quinn. I shouldn't feel this. Santana's my rival.

I'm not a lesbian! Probably so am not. My mind's been thinking so wild because it's been really hot in here. And it's LITERAL!

When my eyes met Santana's boobs, I got surprised.

It's bigger than mine. Maybe hers were 36 C cup? So unfair. How could she make it big like that?

I clenched my fist.

My heart beats faster right now. Flame started to burn my body and it runs through my veins. I'm shaking. I don't know why but I think it's because my breath shortens.

I never noticed that my jaw even dropped down the floor until Kurt lifted it up.

I looked at him with an angry stare. He's going to make fun of me again. I'm so sure about that.

"Aha. You're staring at Santana with a jaw drop?! That's sooo gay."

See?

I rolled my eyes and pressed my back against the wall, "First thing, EEEWWW. Second, I'm not staring at her. OK?"

"Ok. You say so."

I knew he never stopped laughing. His cheeks blushed as he covered his mouth.

"Stop laughing." I said, pouting my lips. "What's funny?"

I'm not staring at her. I'm just... EEERRR!

"C'mon Quinn. Just say it." Blaine teased, hiding his smile and boasting his thick brows as always.

"I'm not."

"I remembered when I saw Kurt. At first, I'm keeping it and tried to deny those feelings. But when it all explodes, I said that there's no way that I'm going to keep it inside. I tried to tell him and boom. He just said yes." Blaine held Kurt's hand and then kissed it.

Yuck. My nerves get so high.

Kurt blushed even more and then playfully patted Blaine's shoulder. They burst into a big laugh while I'm pissed.

They don't have to tell me. I don't care. As if I'm asking for their advices.

"Would you stop it now, Blurt?!"

Their laughs are stabbing my eardrums and I'm so messed up. BIG TIME.

"Oh, ok, Quinntana."

Another horde of laughs came after.

"I'm not a lesbian! And there's no way that I'm going to fall in love with that wicked lesbian witch!"

"Why not? Santana's beautiful."

"Beautiful?! Come on! She looks ridiculous! Her hair stinks and so as her face. She looks like an ugly duckling, roasted with low-quality charcoals."

And that's true. So true.

"Ugh, Quinn... Santana's-"

"Santana's not beautiful and she's so horrible!"

Kurt and Blaine's face were blank. Guess I have won this.

"I'm so glad you gays stopped."

"She's-" Kurt's pointing at my back.

Weird. Who's he's-

I turn around...

(0.0)

Santana?

*Dug-dug*

Oh no. It beats so fast again...

"Can you repeat that?"

Her face was extremely close to mine. I held my breath... And inhaled her scent... It tingles my heartstrings... Played with it and plucked...

"C'mon blondie, repeat that!"

Santana's breath caressed my face and it smelled so sweet. Were her lips tasted the same? I wondered how soft they were.

"Tell me or I'll kiss you!"

Man... I mean lesbian... I can't talk. My tongue moved backward, and then it fell down my intestine.

Suddenly, she held my face. Those eyes... They're teasing me... I'm so helpless. I can't put my defenses up. I'm too weak.

I couldn't let her do this. But my body, it's not moving. My conciousness was screaming...

My body shakes in fear... She's going to slap me? I can read her eyes... They screamed, RAGE.

Fire's starting to ignite. I can't even breathe. Why am I so scared? She's just the same Santana...

But then...

Her lips met mine.

I'm shocked but my eyes closed on its own.

Her lips felt so soft. Like a cotton candy melting inside my mouth. Butterflies are flying and they created a stampede.

What's this? My brain wants to escape but... My body's betraying me. I wanted more.

My doubts and anger were driven away by this loving feeling.

My feet felt like flying, landing on clouds. But because clouds were too weak to handle me, I fell.

I fell for her...

.  
.

Tomorrow, I'll make sure that I'm the one who's going to pair with her . I'll be the one who's going to make Rosario fall. Like what she did with this moment, with this kiss...

*** And that's why I LOVE YOU.***

XXXXX

(A/N): And that's for chapter 1. Feel free to REVIEW me and FOLLOW the story. Thank you so much. 


	2. Snix and Santana

Thank you sooo much everyone for reviewing and following me. I love you all!

Chapter 2: Snix and Santana

Santana's POV:

I can't believe that Quinn let me do this.

I'd never kissed anyone like this before. She's one of a kind. Even Brittany couldn't taste any better than this.

*Dug-dug*

I can hear rapid heartbeats... Were these mine? Or hers? Its beats resemble such a lovely lovesong.

But why am I hearing those? I couldn't fall for her with just a single kiss... Not specially with her. She's my number 1 enemy.

My eyes were still closed. I don't want this to end. I loved it all this way.

My hands found their way to her curves. I gently rub it up, pressing her sore muscles, holding her tight and closer to mine.

"Aaahhh!"

Quinn's bloodshut scream made me wake up. Kurt's face was ridiculous and so as Blaine's. They both have their jaw drop.

I resumed my look at Quinn. She had her fist clenched while her head was still vowed.

I can hear sob but I can't see her face. Did I just made her cry?!

"Director Puck will kill you Santana for making her cry!" Kurt said, holding Blaine's hands.

"I didn't mean to make her cry!"

The two gays stared at me like I killed Quinn. It's so weird. They're scaring me up.

It's not my intention to do it! I just kissed her. It's just a kiss. A KISS.

But why am I feeling so guilty? I mean... It's just a game.

The two continued to stare at me. They're getting into my nerves. "It's just a kiss! There's nothing's wrong with that."

"It's just a kiss for you. But for Quinn, she felt that her virginity was lost and worst... A lesbian took it."

I rolled my eyes away. Was it that bad? She's crying for a kiss? A kiss couldn't take her virginity. As if she still have it.

I can still hear her sob. It's striking my heart and felt pity for her.

"You're not going to comfort her Santana? After you took her virginity?!"

"NEVER!" I shouted, "I will never, ever going to comfort her. Even if the sky is falling down... Da-a-own."

I exhaled all my nervousness out and stared at her. Why did it felt so wrong? I should be so happy 'cause I made her cry, FINALLY.

But...

It hurts to see her cry...

I clenched my fist and gulped my pride down. I walk closer to her and then sighed, "I-I'm sorry, Quinn. I didn't mean to take your-"

I heard her sobbing stopped. So I reached out for her shoulder and gently pats her, "Quinn... Hey... Ugh-"

I think she's already fine.

She lifts her head up and faces me. I tried to let a smile, trying to ease the tension.

My eyes wandered her face with her tears evaporating with the warm air.

( Now playing: Beautiful by Carly Rae Jepsen ft. Justin Bieber )

Does she even know how beautiful she was? She looks like an angel... An angel who have fallen for- me? How I wish she just have fallen for me.

Her eyes were stunning hazel-colored. I would like to see them at night. Pale skin covered with red blush and wet cheeks hugged by tears.

Those tears... I just wanna wipe them away and kiss her again... She's breathtaking.

***What makes so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are to me You're not trying to be perfect, nobody's perfect but you are, to me It's how you take my breath away, feel the words that I don't say I wish somehow, I could say them now.

I could say them now.***

There's nobody that can ever be perfect than her. My anger flew away and it's already gone.

Another drop of tear rolled down her lips that made me lick my own. I can recall how soft they were in mine... And now I wanna feel it against my skin.

I reached out to wipe her tears using my left thumb. It's soft...

"Would you stop it?!" She pulls my hand away.

Her face looks like smiling and crying at the same time. So I grin.

"Are you alright? You look crazy."

She hides her face and covered it while starting to walk away, passing through me. But of course, I won't let her pass without telling me how it felt like kissing me.

"Quinnie, tell me, do you liked it?!"

"No."

"Oh, come on."

"I said no."

Her voice sounds like giggling but she's trying to stop it. Maybe... She liked it!

I blocked her way and won't let her pass, "Quinnie..."

"Don't Quinnie me, Santana."

"Quinn..."

"Stop it Santana! I'll slap you very, very hard!"

"Go ahead. Slap me if you can."

I smiled and then closed my eyes. I offer her my cheeks to slap.

Can she do it? Is she going do it?

My right eye peaks at her. She has a blank face but I can barely notice her smirk.

And then she walks closer to me, "Maybe I'll do it on the other day." And then she winks.

She passed through me and then I bite my lips, "Did you liked it Quinn?" I didn't look at her, standing at my back.

I knew she liked it somehow.

"Cut it off." She said lastly, before continuing her walk, away from me. But I know, she's not getting away from my heart.

My heart. It's beating inside my chest. Abnormal and rapid. I shouldn't feel it this way. I should have been mad at her.

But my heart wanted to love her...

"Guys! Lunch's ready." Mike announced.

XXXXX

Quinn's POV:

"Thank you for the foods and all these stuffs. Amen." I said, opening my eyes and breaking the silence.

They begun to dig on the plates as if they haven't eaten anything for a whole decade.

"Since tomorrow's already Father's Day, I would say, we need to go on a daybreak for our dads." Puck said, chewing a mouthful of chicken.

"Oh gosh! Thank you, thank you Mr. Puck! now I have a time to celebrate with Dad." Kurt shouted, clapping his hands with Blaine chuckling after.

Everyone's happy with the idea, except Santana. She stops on eating her food, smirking and sighing so deep. Maybe something's wrong.

"Excuse me? Can I leave now?" She pushes her chair away and then starts to walk.

I knew something's wrong with her. I wanna help her with that. "Can you excuse me, too?" I said, walking away and tried to follow Santana.

"Lopez?" I called her softly with the sounds of thudding feet on the wooden floor.

I look around and stepped out of the cabin. Where the hell she was?

"Here."

I look down as I hear her weak voice. She's riding on a swing, gently swinging herself into the air.

Give me a break. She's so childish and she's looking so- Adorable?

I step down the stairs and went beside her.

"So, what's the matter with you, Freaktana? You haven't eaten anything yet. And now you're riding in a swing?" I rolled my eyes and then sighed out.

"He used to take me to playgrounds" She paused, looking down the ground, "He used to make me laugh and play with me."

I chuckled, "He's a great boyfriend?"

"Dad's the best. He's the greatest." She smiled and then starts to cry, "He used to push the swing and then throw me above the sky, I almost touch it with my own little hands. That's the best thing about him." Her face looks up and then resisted the bright sunrays.

She's talking about her dad? Great Quinn. Don't give up on this. She's tricking you out.

"Then, where was he now?"

"He's gone and he's no where to be found."

My heart broke by that moment. I can feel her sorrow. It's stabbing my chest and it's bleeding. I can relate to her.

"Why am I telling this to you? I mean, you don't understand me. Your dad's such a billionaire." Her voice sounds like a brat.

She's not that familiar with Quinn Fabray, was she?

"You never know me, Ms. Santana Lopez... Right. My dad's a billionaire. He had millions of bucks in his hands but..." I walk closer to her back and then staired at the blue sky, "He never had us in his hands. He's busy counting his money and treats his business like babies."

"As if I wanna believe you."

"I'm not forcing you to believe me." I look at her back, smiling at her, secretly. "Your dad used to what?"

I hold her hands, holding the handle of the swing and felt the smoothness of it. "He used to push me in the swing."

"Think I can do that for you."

And without a hint, I push her lower back and sent her up the sky. "HEY!" She's a little panicked.

"What Santana? Scared? Haha." I continued to push her harder and it sent her even higher off the ground. "Can you touch the sky, now?"

She chuckled, throwing her arms into the sky, "Yes, I can."

Now I know what's the difference between Santana and Snix.

XXXXX

Santana's POV:

"We know how much you love her! You're a lesbian stripper, selling your body and soul for money." Mercedes pulled a bundle of paper moneys from her leather bag and then forcedly slapped it across my face.

The moneys scattered around the floor, on my feet. As I look down, I can see my reflection... My past... All of them crashing down on me, future was unclear.

"That's what you need from my husband, right? You need money. Go on. Drown yourself."

I clenched my fist as I inhaled the freezing air, making my body shiver. I have only thin fabrics to cover up my over-all. it was my stripper costume, revealing too much of my cleavage.

Without any hesitations, I vow down and then reach for the paper bills, one by one, holding them harder... Holding my future in my hands...

"Cut! Good take! I wished Santana should have cried but, it's ok." Puck shouted in a megaphone.

I blink my eyes, once or twice while stretching out a little bit. This give me a headache.

I grab my GLOW magazine ( copyright ) with Naya Rivera on the cover. I wonder what color of nailpolish am I going to paint. By the way, Naya Rivera looks so gorgeous in here. And her skin, just in time for summer.

I wonder where the hell was golden head? I haven't seen her for a while. First, I've been really irritated to her, second, I got crazy on kissing her and now, I'm looking for her? What the hell, Santana?

I know I'm waiting for Brittany...

OOOFFFTTT... Headache...

I need to cool my head down. Think that a walk and a little sprinkle of the river water can help me.

I don't want anyone else to disturb me so I won't let them know that I'm going there. Gotta enjoy my skinny dipping alone.

I need to escape here.

Escape from the cameras, the lights and the other hindrances. I wanna feel normal again.

They say that the river here was quite amazing and fresh. Think it can drive these sticky feelings away. I've been sweating like gallons and I really need to freshen up.

My feet wondered the trail. The trees surrounded the way and it almost looks like a jungle. Ready to get those veins and scream like Tarzan.

( Now playing: Baby, I love you by Tiffany Alvord )

***There are three words that I've been dying to say to you, burns in my heart, like a fire that ain't going down***

Wait... There's someone singing...

***there are three words and I want you to know, they are true, I need to let you know***

Her voice. It's like an angel. An angel singing while plucking my heartstring...

My ears followed the sound. I need to know who she is. Her voice strucked my heart in a very good way.

I pushed the veins away and walk further, following the sweet voice, my heart craving to taste the sweetness like a lollipop.

Quinn's POV:

The water felt so good against my skin, cleansing my whole body. I wish I could just stay here in the river. A great weapon to avoid heatstroke this summer. All that I can feel was coldness that hugs my figure.

I've been swimming here for half an hour, enjoying the moderate temperature. Better than shower. =D

No one can go here but me so I decided to take off all of my clothes. Hah. What? It's just me in here.

Think that a song can wrap this moment.

***I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight***

I sing with my heart so I know that my voice sounds good.  
Actually, I'm thinking of Santana... I wish I could have held her closer when we kissed.

***I want your arms around me and I, want your lips on mine***

I'm just so blind by just looking at her bad traits... Did she felt the same when she kissed me? Or was it just her trick?

***I wanna say I love you but, babe I'm Terrified,-***

***My hands are shaking, my heart is raising, 'cause it's something I can't hide...***

Wait, did someone just sang along with me? Meaning, someone's here except me?!

I look around but no one's there. Maybe he's hiding, no, it's a she 'cause the voice was female.

"Was someone else there?!"

My eyes rotate around the place, feeling the atmosphere. I breathe heavily as I hear sounds of running feet across the grass. My sense can feel her presence.

She can't see me like this! I'm totally nude and wet. Gotta pick up my clothes right now.

I embraced my private parts as much as I can to hide it. My body starts to shiver as I walk up out of the water.

The hair of my pale arms stood up at its end as the air softly freezes my skin.

Now- where's my- wait- My clothes?! Where are they?! I look down the rocks and nothing's there. I'm so sure that I left them here.

Eeerrr...

"If someone's trying to prank me, for sure I'll kick your effin ass." I said with a very mean voice.

No answer. Just sounds of birds' sweet chirps.

"I said, who's there?!"

***Something I can't deny***

The voice continued to sing. I'm so familiar with her voice. I clenched my fist as I held my body tighter as the voice starts to get even closer.

***So here I go... Baby I lo-o-o-ove you...***

My head turns to the direction where the voice came from. My blood heats up as it flows through my veins.

"Oh Quinnie, you don't know how beautiful your body was. But don't get me wrong 'cause my body's better than that." Santana's smiling, appearing from the darkside of the trees. She had my clothes in her hands.

"Why the hell are you here?!" I shouted, still holding my body.

"Well, just chilling out."

"Chilling out? You're watching me while I'm naked and taking a bath!"

"Yeah, and it makes me wet."

I can't let her see my body like this... I gotta have my clothes... "Give me that!" I tried to reach for her.

"What?" She looks at my clothes, "This?" She tosses my pink silk panty into the air, landing on my face.

I growled as I pick it up, "Freaktana Lopez!"

She chuckled maniacly, "Hey, I'm just giving it up to you. One by one. I want it to be my remembrance somehow but... I know I can get something better than this." She flips out my floral-designed dress.

"And my bra?"

Santana smiled so big, from ear to ear, touching the sky. I feel so much trouble with this.

"Well Ms. Goldilucks Fabray, I think you owe me a dinner."

She's crazy... "A dinner? Seriously?"

"Yeah. You're going with me on a date and... You'll get your bra." She winks.

I rolled my eyes and then sighed so deep, exhaling my anger out, think of the good things she had Quinn. "No. I won't be on a dinner with you. Never ever."

"Ok."

She smiled one more time and then runs away with my bra.

"Freaktana!"

Moments later, she's already gone. I can't follow her. Like this? I'll kill her. I started to put on my clothes...

I'm thinking about the dinner with her. I disagreed not because I don't like her. I disagreed because... If I'm going to have a date with her, it will happen because of love. Not because of my bra...

XXXXX

(A/N:) How's that for chapter 2? I enjoy writing Quinntana. Thank you for reading. 


	3. I Hate and Love You

Thank you for the ones who followed, favorited and reviewed me (positive or negative). Start hitting YouTube for the featured songs.

Chapter 3: I hate and love you

Santana's POV:

Ok. I'll keep her bra until she had learned to agree with our deal. What's the big deal? It's just a bra and a date. I mean, was there something wrong with me? Am I too ugly for her?

I think she's just not a lesbian.

"Hey Santana, have you seen Quinn?" Kurt's worried face appeared on my sight.

Hmp.

"Nope."

"Do you know where she was? We've been searching for her for almost 4 hours and we can't find her."

I smirk, "I don't know. I'm not an animal lost and found." My eyes rolled away and then he curled up his brows.

Think he's angry.

"You're so numb, Santana. We hate you." Kurt's voice was cold and it freezes my veins.

"Oh-hoh. Thank you Kurt. I appreciated it. SO MUCH." I smiled quickly and then walked passed him.

But he pulled my arms and without looking at him, he said...

"We're going to search for her, don't you wanna join us?"

"For what?"

Why should I search for her? I'm not the one she's searching for. I'm not her type. I'm not the one she needed.

"Quinn's your friend, right?"

Ouch. That hurts me the most. FRRRRRRIENDS. We're just friend and we will forever be.

My tears walled up my eyes, clenching my fist . Why did I felt so much hurt? I should be happy 'cause she's lost and maybe she's dead.

But...

My heart... It's speaking for itself.

No, Snix. Be tough. Quinn's your number 1 rival. You shouldn't feel any pity for her.

"Nope. She's my rival. She's just old enough. Maybe Golden head's been attacked by a snake, then cried like a baby and went home." I grin at him quickly.

Kurt's face became neutral, looking down my feet, biting his lower lip. I can't read what's he's thinking.

"Alright."

He said, vowing his head after turning away from me and then walks far.

He just said that word with such a sorrowful voice. It's like he's so disappointed on hearing my answer.

Say what? I don't really care about her.

Somehow?

Partly?

Maybe?

Hmp.

My whole body felt so weak. It's like my heart fell to the ground, zillions feet deep. I tried to inhale the feeling, but I can't.

What if something's wrong with Quinn? 4 hours were too long. Maybe she needs me.

I forgot. I have her bra. Maybe she's freezing cold. My wrist watch reads 7:00 p.m.

Save her?

Let her?

Eenie meenie miney mo...

Save her. It didn't hurt to help her. Oh come on. She's been your friend and you have enjoyed kissing her. And... You can't deny how you felt for her.

Let her. She's been your rival for Puck since day one and there's no way that you can give up on your role.

I inhaled so deep and tried to listen to my heartbeat. What's the reason why it's beating? Quinn makes my heart beat rapidly and she's... Whom I love.

Snix's still kicking in. Eff you. I'll save her. No matter what.

But where? Where was she? How am I going to find her? It's been dark and cold out there. I look at the woods and then back at the tents. I stared at the spotlights lighting upon me, feeling safe, for the last time. Then, I look back at the darkside of the woods.

"It's not safe out there", my brain whispered.

"If I can't come back here, I'll be thankful to my family and friends. I'll be honored to give my life for Quinn." I whispered in the cold air, caressing my face and then I smiled for the last time, my courage and love for Quinn was all that I got right now. And I'll be happy if I ever die.

I started to walk towards the darkness, with my eyes open widely, with my arms hugging my body. My knees are shaking brutally as I step on the snapping twigs. I look up and all that I can see was the moon, shining brightly. It reminded me how beautiful Quinn's eyes were and it made me feel more longing to find her.

I forgot to bring a flashlight. Eff it. Good thing I got my cellphone.

I grab my cellphone and then lights up my way.

0.0

I'm doomed. There's nothing here but the leaves and the trees, surrounding me. Green, brown, orange,-wait- red? There's something in the leaves that's dripping down my arm. It's thicker than water. I dip my finger and take a smell.

Blood?

Blood.

Blood!

Why on the earth does the leaves have blood on it? They couldn't have menstrual flows. Oh eff. Was this Quinn's? Oh my gosh. My mexican third eye told me that... She's on trouble!

The blood's still wet. Meaning, she's not going far enough. I can find her and I'll find her no matter what.

With my already trembling voice, I tried to let a loud scream, "QUINN! Where are you?! Quinn!"

It breaks my heart, imagining how hopeless we were. My brain told me to run so I did. I use my whole energy to run as fast as I can screaming, "QUINN! Quinn!"

Please... Answer me... Where are you?

My headache made it worse. It feels like my head's been torn into two, being drilled and smashed by a hammer.

My world's twirling around and so as my body falling apart. I haven't eaten anything yet and my tummy's growling so loud.

"Quinn!"

Eeerrr... Something tore my throat and now it hurts so much. It's burning inside and I can't speak anymore.

"Quinn..." I whispered, holding my neck as I kneel down in the middle of the darkness, closing my eyes.

My heart felt pinched and sliced in halves, that's when my tears voluntarily rolled down. I can't hold it anymore. I can feel myself dying, cold air freezing my skin.

"S-Santana."

Oh great. Now I'm hearing things. I can hear Quinn's whispering voice. "Get up, F-Freaktana."

And yeah. That's how Goldenhead's calling me. Think that we're already in heaven.

I look up and as I open my eyes, I saw an angel. The moon's lighting up her face brightly, it glows against the dark and it makes me stare for the rest of my life.

"Oh gosh. I'm already in heaven," I whispered, jaw dropping down the floor.

"S-Santana, you found me."

"This is already heaven? You're an angel, right? You look so stunning."

She giggled and then smiled so sweet, the best thing that I have ever see.

*Dug-dug*

Now I know that I'm still alive. My heart is still beating and I can feel the warm blood rushing through my veins.

"Santana, it's me, Quinn."

That voice that always shocks me. The one that always irritates me. But the one that I can't live without.

Quinn's POV:

"Santana, it's me, Quinn."

Santana's been staring at me for what it feels like eternity. I appreciated the way she asked me if I'm an angel. 'Stunning.' The word that she used to describe me.

"Ugh,-"

She's still mouth-opened and still kneeling down the ground. She definitely needed a slap. I raise my right hand- gosh, apologize me- and then I slap her face very, very hard. The sound echoes the whole place, sending those lovely birds away.

She looks at the side. I watch as her cheeks swell in red color, she touch it and I know it hurts.

*Gulp*

Oh gosh. My body shakes and I know the next scene will be bloody gore.  
I close my eyes and start to pray while crossing my fingers. She's going to eat me...

"QUINN!"

Here we go.  
...1

...2

...3

A warm embrace of two arms wrap around me and coated me with pure love.  
I open my eyes and was in a shock. "Santana..." My cold voice caressed the cold and thin air. The nightsky felt so amazing, the stars are shining brightly down on us... Forming a heart-shape constellation.

( Now playing: I Will Be by Avril Lavigne )

I tried to fight this feeling but it keeps on holding on. Making me weaker than I used to be. Her heartbeat was in a same rhythm as mine and they're beating so fast. She holds me tighter, comforting my shivering body. I can't believe that for all of the stars and staffs, she's the one who found me.

"Quinn- you- *sobs* You little miss goldenhead perfect, I thought you're already dead." Her trembling voice touches my heart and it made me cry. There's something that burns deep down inside me, wanted me to shout it out.

"I know you'll be happy if I'm already dead."

"I won't be happy."

"That's-"

"If you ever die, who's going to seduce Mr. Puck? Who's going to irritate me?"

Wow. Thanks. A smirk outstands my face.

She pulls out and tried to smile at me, "How are you?"

Her hand bumps my arm. It had a big cut and it bleeds badly. A slash of pain strikes me and it made me twirl my face.

"Quinn- how did you get that?"

I smiled , "The branch of a tree. It cuts me."

"Lemme see."

She holds my arm, and obviously, it hurts. "Wait, slowly, Santana."

She smiles at me. No, it's a maniac grin. Her eyes struck me like they're going devour me. "Slowly? You want it slowly?"

Does she just? She's imagining something that's totally out of the box. "Hey, stop those green things that you're thinking."

"O-K? But you want me to do it slowly?"

"Are you talking about holding my arm or holding something else?"

She chuckled. Obviously, she's thinking the sex thing. What a dirty little brunette. "C'mon. I'm talking about holding your arms." Her eyes turn again to my cut and stared at it. "Does it hurt?"

I nod. I'm expecting her to press it harder 'cause she wants to hurt me. Like she always do.

She let go of my arm and then-  
She destroys the tip of her dress.

"Whoah, wait, Santana, did you just-"

"Yup."

"But it's your favorite dress. Why?"

"Shut up. It's an emergency. I don't want that to be infected."

Gently, she wraps the piece of cloth around my bleeding arm. It didn't hurt anymore. She pressed it mildly until the bleeding stopped.

"Thanks, Santana."

A warm smile is what she gave me. She's just too nice for me. I'm not used to it. Sure thing is, this help of hers had a lot of consequences. It's like dealing with a demon, ask for something and pay with your soul in return.

"Santana."

"Yep?"

"Why are you doing this? You could have just let me die."

"No. I won't do that."

"You're sweet-"

"I want you to die in my own hands."

She smiles as she finished tying a knot. I don't know if I'm going to be thankful or I'm going to punch her face. A lot like bittersweet.

"Let's go home already." She smiles, grabbing my other arm.

"You know the direction?"

Santana's face went to an 'O' and then looks around while scratching her head. She resumes her look at me and shrugs her shoulder.

This is what we call DOOMED.

"Ugh- actually, no." She grins wider while showing her complete set of white teeth.

I rolled my eyes away and then turn to the sight of a cave nearby. Hey, I didn't saw that before.

"There's a cave out there. It can handle us 'til the morning."

Her face was torn. Eyebrows touching each other with a "what the hell" expression.

"Whoah. Wait. You want me to stay inside that?!"

Yeah. That's the Santana bitch that I used to know. As if I wanna stay there, too.

"I want us to stay inside. We have no choice but to stay."

"I would rather be eaten by a beast than to stay with a demon like you."

Ouch. That hurts. Hmp. If I ever had a magical power, it'll be: 'Shut the eff up Santana.'

"Ok, go. Leave me." I replied, raising my eyebrow and then crossed my arms.

The truth is, I really don't know what to do if she ever leave me. But I can't stop her. She didn't like me and I get it. I get it for a millionth time.

Her dark eyes stare at me with an angry look. Now what? She's turning into a monster or something?

She grabs my arm- hey, if she's going to toss me away, for sure I'll kick her ass to hell.

"I won't leave you, ok? I'll stay. I won't let anything happen to you." Her arm pulls me and then we both walk closer to the cave.

Did she just did that to me? Did she really have something for me? Did the moon suddenly turned her into a fairy? I mean, THIS... She's holding my arms, as gentle as a cotton. She can squeeze my wound anytime, but she didn't. SHE DIDN'T!

"Better." She let my arm out and then smile at me while looking around.

It's a bit creepy in here. The cave had a darkside on the end and it looks like nothing's on it.

I look at her saying, "See? Nothing's wrong here, San-"

"LOOK! A MUMMY!"

"WHAT?!" My heart skips a beat and then I move at her back, grabbing her clothes. "Oh my gosh, Santana, please... Kill it!" I hug her tighter and hides my face. My hands dig into her, deeper. I'm scared with everything.

"Hahaha!" She's laughing? "Such a nonsense. There's not a thing as a mummy."

So that's just a prank? I pushed her away from me and then I pouted my lips, "Nice one."

She chuckled a bit and then dismissed the topic. It's cold out here. I remember that Santana stole my bra and now I'm just wearing a dress and an underwear while she's wearing a leather jacket and a fair lingerie.

I hug myself and rub my arms together, trying to produce heat from friction. I breathe out into the thick air, blowing some on my cold hands.

"You're cold?"

I nod.

"I'll gather some woods. Stay here."

She's going to leave me? In this creepy cave? Me? Alone?

I pull the end of her clothes, saying, "How will I know if you're not going to leave me?"

She smiled, "You didn't trust me... Ok." She takes off her jacket and then covered my body. That feels better now. "I steal your bra and I know you're freezing cold. There. Take it. It'll warm you up a little."

"How about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I have a thick skin, it's leather." She winks at me and that made me feel warm.

My heart felt like burning and I know I'm blushing up. I just don't care how I'll look like. As long as I love this feeling that I'll surely hate for the rest of my Fabray life.

She holds my arms and looks straightly at my worried eyes, "There's no such thing as ghosts, too. Quinnie, don't be coward now, ok? I'll be back, I promise." Her eyes touched my heart and it makes me happy. I can find hope from her, shining its way through my dark mind.

"Ok... Stay safe hugh?"

She smiled for the last time, "I will." Out of my surprise, her lips collide against my forehead, it feels so soft and safe against my skin. I can't even breathe. I'm nailed and I can't move.

And then she left, walking out of the cave.

I breathed deeply, inhaling all these feelings inside, drawning into her. I stood there, squeezing her jacket and holding it tighter against my body. Santana's hugging me and I can feel it through this. Her scent left me and assured my soul that I'm sealed... and PROTECTED...

*** All my life, I'll be with you FOREVER,  
To get you through the day, and make everything OK ***

XXXXX

(A/N:) Thank you so much again. I'm so addicted with Quinntana that I can't even start the murder scenes. 


	4. Can I Have Her For A While?

Thank you so much for the reviews, please continue on reading and keep supporting.

Chapter 4: Can I Have Her For A While?

Santana's POV:

Yawn... I open my eyes as I inhaled the morning breeze deeply. Clouds of slumber still hang on my sight. I wanna stretch my arms out but something felt heavy, resting on my arm.

My eyes noticed a gold colored thing on the corner. And as I turn my head, Quinn's golden hair appeared. The scent of it filled my lungs like a dozen of fresh flowers in a spring break.

We both slept on the cold ground inside the cave, lying on each other. I remember how great it felt, protecting her. Being with her without anyone else, sleeping on the same ground, never minded the coldness. I remember playing the strands of her hair to make her fall asleep.

If only I can do that, too to make her fall for me.

My back hurts a bit but I'm used to it. It's just that my arms that hurts so much. Quinn's so heavy.

She flips to right side, murmuring a soft tune.

I would like to see her morning face and laugh at it nonstop. Imagine her spoiled saliva dripping down on the corner of her mouth with morning glories clinging on her eyes. Oh, and her messed up hair.

Hahaha- I can't stop laughing on just thinking of it- Just so disgusting-

She flips once again and then-

O.o

Did she just... Fondled my- My- My boobs-

My body starts to shiver as tingling nerves rushed through my veins, sending chills down my spine.

"Quinn. Wake up."

"Ooohhh... Santana, that feels great." Her voice sounds like she's having fun. And she just called my name, think that she's already diving in ecstacy. It's just so awkward...

"Quinnie- Hey."

"Your breasts felt so soft, Santana, my tongue wants to twirl your nips and make it hard. Let me suck those up like a hungry baby waiting for mama."

I gulp these feelings down my intestine. Gosh. She's a pervert in her dreams? Take note: She's making out with me.

I'm starting to get a little wet and uncomfortable, now with just hearing her pleasured voice.

One half of me wanted this to stay and the other wants to jump the heck out of here. It's so creepy how she's able to say those words. I mean, she's conservative, girly and lastly, STRAIGHT!

"Ooohhh... Santana, dip your tongue..."

My lungs are burning down and it feels so hot in here, I need cold air to blow down this fire inside, I need to breathe deeper...

"Deeper, deeper, Mmm..." She continued.

Oh god. I can't take it. Her breath caressed my body, passing through the thin fabric, giving me a hotter sensation rushing up my veins.

"Help..." My arm's going to collapse. The bone of it was going to break anytime. I don't know if I'm going to be happy because of these words that she's saying or cry because my arms are breaking.

Help me now. Anyone? Please! I can't stand up and I can't shout. My tonsilitis hits on my throat and it strikes like knives, felt like living hell.

"Santana..." Quinn's hand rubs down my abs ( but without lifting up my dress ), upward, downward, any directions possible. She starts to rub, lower, lower...

Until-

Ooohhh...

It felt great, but my arms-

0.0

"QUINN!"

My throat feels like a cut rubberband, bleeding inside as I shout loudly. And so as my arms, being electrocuted, marching red ants having a parade against my skin.

I threw her to the other side as I crawl away.

"What? What happened?" She yawns as she rubs her eyes while winking several times.

My heart's still running like a racing horse. Adrenaline starts to lower down and I feel a lot like wasted.

"What's wrong, Santana? Was there someone else here?"

How am I going to tell her that she's raping me while she's dreaming? Hooh. I love the way it felt but gosh, she's smashing my arms like a potato.

"Santana?"

I tried to gulp but it hurts so much. A knife's striking down inside my throat with tons of fireworks banging on the walls.

"You're try-ing to rape- me", I said, as my voice squeaks like a car's brake.

Quinn's face was like- O.O, she's trying hard not to laugh as a blush rush up her cheeks.

"What happened to your voice? You're quacking like a duck and it's damaging my ear. Poor you."

Oh, eff you. If I could ever speak, I'll scream at you very, very loud and squash your eardrum. I'll tell you how hard it is to find you last night and how much it hurts to know that I'm not the kind of person that you're going to fall in love with.

I'll-

"You're such a baby, Freaktana Lopez."

Geez, she's more irritating than before,basically, making my head hot enough to boil blood. I wanna eat her alive! Instead of comforting me, she's just going to insult me and call me a baby? Eff that's rude!

Without a word, I walk out of the cave, leaving her behind. I don't care if she's going to die alone.

"Wait, Santana, where are you going?"

I turn to her, my face was still torn. I studied her face, I know that she's stopping herself and I know she wants to tease me again because of my squeaking voice. So, I just turned away again and continued to walk.

I don't wanna hear her insults anymore. It's getting worse.

"Santana, hey, you got your cellphone, why haven't you called Kurt or anyone on the set last night?"

Inside my head, I thought: It's because I want you to stay with me 'til this morning, away from the lights, the cameras, the fame and most especially, away from Puck. I kept it inside me. I know it's wrong. But I wanna make sure that these feelings are true, not just an infatuation, not just a passing attraction but true love. Greater than what I felt for Brittany.

I started to walk through the woods and the sound of the snapping twigs resumed just like last night.

"SANTANA!"

Kurt appeared from nowhere and then surprisingly hugs me so tight that I can't even breathe.

Eeerrr... Great timing, Lady Hummel, I'm just starting to cry and it's my moment now but... Eeerrr... Just... Everyone's annoying me.

I pushed him apart and I straighten my clothes, wiping away the dirt.

"Yeah, You're safe and sound." Kurt raised his eyebrows and then smirks.

The staffs came and gave us a little check-up. I'm good.

"Quinn, my darling, are you alright? Does something hurts? Tell me."

Puck, comforting Quinn...

I turn to them and takes a peak.

They're both in love with each other. Puck, caressing her cheeks, wiping away the tears.

Can I say, 'Hey, can I have her for awhile? Can I kiss her, too? Can I love her,too?' But I know they're going to say, it's not healthy for Quinn's career, that I'm the one who's going to crash her image.

Should have known before. Should have known that she's in love with him and that he's in love with her. Should have know before I felt these...

XXXXX

I'm surfing the net while sitting comfortably and staring at the monitor.

"Goodluck idol, I know you can make it through the haters around you." A fan posted a status on my Facebook wall.

Well, yeah, thank you. I've been buzzing around the internet and other social media sites. They're thinking that my personality stinks. That I'm a rugging biatch. Hah. Don't care. I'm just being so honest with them. I hate lying so I'm more of a prank person.

Lately, Perez Hilton tweeted about me, insulting Sebastian Smythe. It goes like this:

Such a mean jerk, MsLopez . Insulting Sebastian Smythe and his hair?  
#BratHobby

Why? I mean, why the hell did he have to tweet about that? It's none of his effin business! It's just an insult of Seb's hair. Eeerrr...

And that #BratHobby trends for a week. Such a nonsense.

I came across YouTube and a video of a girl singing U Smile picks me up. "U SMILE 2013- Justin Bieber feat. MxD". I don't like Beaver but I like this girl.

"AAAHHH!"

Eff, what's that?! I stormed out of the house, no one should be here, it's a secret place!

I open the door and got surprised.

O.O

"Quinn?"

She's trying to smile but I know she's hiding something. She's acting so scared.

"Hey, what's- wrong? You- wanna use the bathroom?" Yeah. My voice still squeaks.

Weird. What's wrong with this bullcrap? She pointed on the floor, shaking involuntarily and biting her lips. She rushed closer to me and then hugs me.

I look at what she's pointing.

"Oh- C'mon Quinnie-" I lift up my house cat, namely 'Chieko' ( pronounced as Cheeko or Chico, translated as "Boy" in Spanish )

My cat's fur was entirely colored white, he's fat and big, but smaller than Lord Tubbs. He's already 6 years old. The best thing about Chieko was his eyes. The right one was baby blue and the other one was hazel green. ( Chieko's picture was posted on my Twitter account, click this link: )

"That's a moster! " Quinn's screamed out like there's no tomorrow and as if Chieko's going to eat her.

Let me do that for 'ya, Quinn.

"He's so cute, and fluffy, and cuddly," I said while offering Chieko to her.

Her face was so funny and it makes me burst out into a huge laughter. She hides behind the car and stood there like she needed to pea.

"Take that away from me, Freaktana!"

"Oh- now you're the baby. Sorry Quinnie, but I won't."

"Oh gosh, please! Take it away!"

"First thing, he's not an 'it.' He's a 'he'. Second one, he's not a monster."

"Whatever. Take HIM away from me."

Wow. It's a lot of fun. She looks so pity and helpless. I'm enjoying this. I wanna make it harder. Hehe.

"I'm thinking about that. But first, say this sentence: 'I, Lucy Quinn Goldenhead Fabray, is admitting to myself that I'm a scaredy little baby and that Santana was better than me."

"Oh, no, no, no..." She's turning her head left to right, waving her hand.

"Then why the hell are you here?"

"Puck launched a program for sick children in the hospital. He wants us to babysit them."

"Too bad Quinnie, I hate children. I'm going to sit the baby instead of babysit."

"Please?"

I rolled my eyes as I firmed my lips, "Say the words and it'll be ok."

She takes a long pause, biting her lips and clenching her fist.

I'm not expecting her to say it. I knew that she had an enormous pride and she'll never ever going to take it down just for me.

"Ok, I'll leave you here." I said, disappointedly walking out.

"I, Lucy Quinn Goldenhead Fabray, is admitting to myself that I'm a scaredy little baby and that Santana was better than me. And I think her cat was cute, too."

( Bubbly by Colbie Caillat )

Did she just said it? Like, a whole sentence?

I turn to her. She walks slowly, closer to me and then gave me a weak smile.

"He's not going to eat my hands, right? I mean, he's a good cat?"

I laid a warm smile and then nodded. I know she's trying to be ok and she's trying to like him.

"Cute little kitty- C-cute- little-" She reaches out for him, closing her eyes and gently pats his head. When she's already comfortable with him, she takes a peak and then giggled a bit, "His head was fluffy. Can I carry him?"

"Of course. But make sure you're not going to flip him away."

"I won't. Let me carry him like he's our son."

"What?"

"Nothing. I said, give him to me."

I'm sure I heard something like, 'he's our son'. But well, think I'm hallucinating.

I give him to her, slowly, she then carry him like a newborn baby, cuddling with him and laughing.

She looks so beautiful and stunning. The way she smiles makes me wanna kiss her all day. I wish she could realize that she's beautiful in my eyes.

"See? You trust me. He's not eating you." I smiled so big.

"Yeah, he's not." She looks at me with her deep, hazel eyes, "You're going with me, right?"

If it's for you, sure. If it's for Puck, nevermind. You said it's you. "Ok. I will. But they got a lot irritating, I'll storm out." I nod and then smiled.

I walk closer to her and then she gave me a quick, warm kiss on my cheeks. I got frozen that moment, I can't move.

"I knew it. You can't resist me."

The kiss felt so soft against my skin, evaporating through the thin air...

My chest ignited a fire and it's killing me in a good way. It's burning like a matchstick, slowly... Slowly turning into an ash

She didn't have to kiss me like that. She's not- She's not- No. Of course she's just trying to seduce me or something. She's just trying to be playful. She's fooling around. It didn't mean anything.

I always do that with everybody.

.

.

With everybody that I have fallen for...

XXXXX

( A/N: ) Sorry for a week-long waits, I'm just so busy. And thank you so much. I love you all. Please, REVIEW me. Lemme know how 'ya feel. 


	5. I Got You Know

Chapter 5: I Got You Now

Quinn's POV:

I'm so glad Santana joined me here on Puck's children program. I thought she's going to decline me. Like if I ask her for a date, maybe?

The other casts failed to attend which means it was only me and Santana who's staying inside the limo. Destination: Hospital.

Paps were everywhere. They're flashing their cameras on us. All of them surrounded our limo which looked like they're a flood of humans. It's irritating me so much that our limo moves slowly, avoiding those paparazzis. Good thing the windows aren't transparent, they can't see how Santana and I engage a fight.

"Hmp. Stupid paps. They shouldn't came here just for me." Santana whispered, pressing her back while crossing her arms.

Wow. She's just too confident to herself. The paparazzis weren't here just because of her, but for me.

I need to confront her, "Ehem. Excuse me. They're here for you?"

"Yes. All of them seems so hot about Perez's tweet."

"I'm sorry Brat Hobby but they're not here for you. They're here for ME." I pointed my index finger right through my chest.

"Oh-hoh-hoh. Hold it right there... YOU? Since when did Perez or the paps know you?"

"Since- uhm- " I'll think of a better reason.

"Since Puck dated you?! Lemme tell you this goldenhead, you're just a piece of a dirty girl who's expert on seducing perverts."

"Shut up." That's all that I can say. I can't contain the insult she just said. It strucked me like a lightning bolt, killing me softly by electrocuting my nerves.

"I'm going to shut my effin mouth if I want to. But, since I didn't like to, I'm not going to. Because it's 100.1 % true."

I breathed deeply as I closed my eyes. She's whispering on my ear and her warm breath reached my inner core. With that, my sensitive feelings put my defenses down. But of course, my pride won't give up with just a reckless lesbian.

I held my chin up, "Take it Santana. Puck dated me because I'm better than you and it always show. Time will come and you're going to be just a shadow of mine."

"I get it, even your virginity can be taken away by Puck with fame in return?"

"Look who's speaking. Your virginity was the first to be taken away. I knew your background. You've started of as a club dancer while we're still on highschool."

"And so what? At least I haven't been kicked out by a boyfriend because of acting so immatured."

She really got over the top of my patience meter. My nostrils flared with hot air as I breathed even deeper, holding my anger back. If I'm going to show it, I'll be the loser.

How dare did she say that? Why? Is she really that pissed off of my presence?

"Why?" I said, looking so mean at her dark eyes.

"What why?"

Here we go, "Why did you searched for me that night? Why didn't you just left me to die? Why did you put a bandage on my wound? Why did you joined me inside that cave? Why didn't you just called them for help? Why didn't you just killed me?"

There's so many questions that I wanted to ask her. But I can't understand her identity. Sometimes she's just so bitter but then she'll turn into a sweet one.

"Well- because-"

( Now playing: Why Not Me by Enrique Iglesias )

A song just played. Its rhythm was so blue and sad. The lyrics crashed on my heart, breaking my whole soul apart. The limo felt so small, filled with tensioned air, compressing us both against each other.

She bites her bottom lips as I wait for her answer. Is she going to tell me that she likes me, too?

That's just so impossible.

But she's an open lesbian. Maybe she had a crush on me or something like that. She can tell that to me anytime if she wants to.

But she didn't...

"As I said before, that night, I want you to die in my own hands. I wanna smash your every bit of cell and watch you as you die." She grin from ear to ear.

That's just so cruel. She really was a demon. An angelic demon indeed.

*** Why oh why, tell me why not me? Why oh why, we weren't meant to be.  
Baby, I know I, could be all you need. Why oh why oh why?

I wanna love you, If you only knew how much I love you. So , why not me? ***

"You kissed my forehead.", I whispered, nearly tearing off my chest.

My eyes dig deeper through her dark eyes, convincing her soul to tell the truth.

I'm opening up the conversation so that she can openly express her feelings towards me. C'mon. It's impossible that she didn't mean anything.

"That was- That was to seduce you, yeah. I'm seducing you. The Teasing Games!" She grins widely, closing her heart. "Why did you asked? You know that it's just a huge joke."

A joke? It's just a joke for her?

I shouldn't had assumed. I shouldn't have thought that she feels the same for me. All of these sweet things she did, all of those were fake and was a part of her teasing games. Her plan of seducing me?

My heart broke down as I stop myself on crying. For goodness sake, I shouldn't cry. I'm stronger and probably better than Santana. I can't just give up on her games.

Instead, I smile and look straightly at her, with my head held high and so as my pride.

Even though I wanna cover it up... It seems to hurt even more...

"Your game couldn't move me, Santana Lopez." I gave her the bitchiest of my bitchy-bitch smirk.

"Santana, Quinn, let's go." One of our bodyguards said. I didn't noticed that the window was already open.

Guess that this conversation's already closed. Closed with my heart crying with blood.

"Go ahead Goldenhead, come out first. Let's see how many fans you have. And I bet... There's no one." She smiled so mean at me.

Of course, I smiled back, bandaging the big hole on my heart.

As she ordered, I open the door beside me, walking out with my feet first, like what the other famous girls do when they're coming out of anything. Are they going to talk about my new high heels? Or my Gucci bag? Or my whole appearance?

And as I expected, Paps flashed their cameras at me as I strike a pose. Just one. It's just one.

My bodyguard asissted me so that I can walk between the stampede. Face that Freaktana. I have millions of fans I think. And they're dying to touch an end of my hair.

"THERE'S SANTANA!"

The crowd screamed, almost eardrum shuttering. They all run on the other side of the limo and then welcomed Santana.

I was left here on the entrance of the hospital, with no one taking a picture on me but just a little girl with a toy camera on her hand.

"Ms. Quinn, you look so beautiful."

I smiled as she touched my heart with those simple compliment, yet covered with warmth. I know she's really sincered.

I vowed down, looking at the little blonde girl. She's a lot like me when I was younger, "Well thank you, little girl, what's your name?"

She smiled warmly, adorably cute, "My name's Princess, ma'am. And I'm your biggest fan."

"You're so sweet, Princess. But why are you here?"

"I'm here for you. I heard from the T.V. that you're going here on the hospital. So here I am."

Aaawww... So heartmelting. "You're not here for Santana?"

Her glowing face changed into a dark one, "She's a bad person. No one wants a bad person."

Bad. Santana was a BAD person.

"Princess, we're going to leave, now."

A woman, looks like she's her mother, walked in front of us and then grab her daughter, "Madam, your daughter's sweet."

She smiled, "Yeah. I'm so sorry but we need to leave now."

"It's ok." I waved at Princess, "Bye."

She waved back, "Bye!"

I watched them walk away from me until they faded.

I turn my head to where Santana was. I can't see her from here. Paps were everywhere, really, like everywhere, surrounding her. If it's a flood, surely she'll drown.

I don't care if she'll be. She can save herself. She got everybody to be with her. She's famous. She's rich. She's well-known. She's everthing.

.

.

Everything for me?

I turn away and then starts to step forward. Think that I need to walk inside the hospital alone.

"QUINN!"

Suddenly, I heard her scream. Santana's screaming my name. Was it true? Or just my hallucinations? I turn my head again. What if she's suffocating? What if-

Santana's POV:

"Ms. Lopez, was it true that you're a drug addict?"

"You're just acting so damn tough just to have attentions and to cover up the truth that you're just as weak as a wet chick?"

"Aren't you going back to Africa to commit suicide?"

They're all so crazy. Asking such nonsense things proved that they're insane. My pictures are going to flash on the headlines again on the next few weeks. And I know people's going to throw dirts against me again. Accusing news that shouldn't be true.

My bodyguards can't even handle them, anymore. They're just too much for one person. An extraordinary person with a very bad side.

"QUINN!"

For goodness sake, I don't know what the hell crossed my mind and made me scream her name. As if she's going to be there and pull my arms out of this situation like a superhero.

"Let us take Santana to hell!" A guy shouted, punching one of my bodyguards. He laid there, blood oozing down his broken nose.

It happened so quickly that I can't even breathe in a single beat. I know what will happen next. They'll create a stampede that'll kill me of suffocation.

Now that one's down, my barrier was broken, they can freely kill me.

I have nothing to do but to close my eyes and pray for myself. The background of people angrily screaming, the sounds of their camera's flashes, the echo of their voices... And the pain inside me. Those are going to stay on my soul, slowly tearing me apart.

( Now playing: Two is Better Than One by Boys like Girls feat. Taylor Swift )

"Santana..."

*** I remember what you wore on the first day You came into my life and I thought hey You know it could be something

'Cause everything you do and words you say You know that it all takes my breath away And now I'm left with nothing ***

I'm lying on the grass, meditating and trying to sweep these bad vibes away. I've been exhausted of shooting the scenes. Worse when you got mistakes, you need to have another take and do it as good as you did before the mistakes. Everything should be perfect, or else, my career will be blown out in no time.

I lift up my head when someone caught me. A blondie walking towards me, giving me the most innocent smile that lighten up my mind. I remember how her hair dances with the rhythm of the wind, with the step of the beat of my heart.

I remember how her hazel eyes shine against the sunrays and how it felt looking at those for the first time.

I can deny it to them... But I can't fool myself...

"Santana!"

Out of the messy sounds and echoes, a voice lightened up my sight as I carefully open my eyes.

It was Quinn.

She's smiling at me, reaching out her hand. I hold her soft feathered hands, feeling so sure. Once I got her hand, she forcedly pulled me out of the roaring crowd, taking me away from the insanity. She covered me with her big jacket, pushing all the hindrances.

She really was my superhero. She really was. After I pushed her so hard, she's still pulling me closer.

Her mission was accomplished. We're out of the scene, safe and sound.

"I got you now." She slowly wraps her arms around my waist, comforting me.

I didn't noticed the cold tears rolling down my eyes, until it created an impact on my feet as it fell down.

She's squeezing my body. It felt so safe, so I wrap my arms, too.

This game was too much for her. I know she's feeling something that she can't express on words. She's trying to make me feel it.

And now I'm feeling it. I can surely feel it.

"Thank you, Quinn."

I can't surely forget this. I guess I can't live alone. I need someone. And I need to fight for my someone. My someone.

I'll fight for you, Quinn... Even if it's the deadliest of all the deadliest sins.

*** I remember what you wore on the first day You came into my life and I thought hey You know it could be something***

*Flashback*

"Hey! Eff it! Now that Ms. Goldenhead's having the bed while I need to stay inside the van?! Are you kidding me?!" I shouted, pointing at the annoying woman standing next to me.

"I got a name, and it's Quinn. Quinn Fabray. And I deserve to stay inside the cabin while you can take the van."

The blood rushed through my brain, boiling to the core.

"Eff you! I've been here for 3 days and they're treating me like a V.I.P. until you came and crashed. I came here first, I occupied the last room and there's no way I'm going to give it to you!" I pushed her away, causing for her to fall. "Back off Quinnie! You're not Queen Elizabeth!"

She looked at me like she wanted to eat me and then she gained energy, standing up she said, "Listen to me, I'm going to get what's mine because Puck loves me."

Seriously? Was that a great reason?

"Mi por pabor Reina stupida [ Sorry Queen stupid ] ," I started, striking her eyes with mine, "Mi amo Santana Lopez y Diabla [ My name is Santana Diabla Lopez ] ." I squeezed her cheeks instensely and then let her go, "And nice meeting you." I kissed her cheeks and then pushed her.

I sealed everything with the darkest grin I've ever had.

*** So maybe it's true that I can't live without you And maybe two is better than one But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life And you've already got me coming undone And I'm thinking two is better than one ***

And that's the most awkward meeting with a new friend.

XXXXX

(A/N): What 'ya think guys? Quinn already needs to confess her feelings, right? I mean they're just too obvious, minus the fights. Muchos gracias readers. 'Ya know I write according to my mood. So make me feel good. 


	6. A Chain, A Handcuff and A Key

Chapter 6: A Chain, A Handcuff and A Key

Quinn's POV:

( Now playing: So Close by Jon Maclaughlin )

"I got you now."

I whispered, softly caressing the skin of her tan ears.

I don't care if she's thinking maliciously or something sexy but all I wanna do is... Let her know that I love her.

She wraps me up like what I did. She holds me tight like what I did. Does it mean... She loves me like how much I am for her?

"Ah, Quinn, it's enough. Thank you."

I got awoken from my wonderland fantasy and suddenly broke my heart from falling back to the reality again.

"Welcome." I said shortly, enduring the pain. I stepped backward, a little faraway from her. Again...

I thought she had realized it...

That's it? She didn't even realized the message I sent? What was she? A cyborg? It's very obvious why I did that. Hello Ms. Latina, I love you! I love you so much!

"Can I go home now?" She said, pouting her lips while putting her arms on her waist.

Tsss... Here's her child-headed counterpart.

"This early? We haven't seen the children, yet."

"The children? Just, eeew..."

"What? We have a deal. I said those things you told me to say but then... Eeerrr!"

She's really getting into my nerves. I can feel my blood boiling and rushing up my head.

"Whoah, cool down. Ok? I'll take a peak inside and then run out after 5 minutes berore I got allergic."

No. That's not how I want it to be. I took you here so that we could be developed. You know what I mean?

"10 minutes.", I said.

"6."

"15 and you're dead."

"Ok. Fine. What will you do if I can't stay for 15 minutes?"

I knew you're going to ask me about that. "I can use some gossip issues to spread out. And trust me, it'll be a wild fire burning you down. Remember that Puck always grant me whatever I like and..."

"Eeerrr... " She grinds her teeth and then rolled out her eyes. "FINE! 15."

Victory! 15 minutes of bonding. I would really love to meet up some children and... to have a few for you...

"Come on now, Brat Hobby. I mean, Santana, I would love to meet up the happy little kids." I pulled her arms once again, bringing us both inside the hospital.

I know my enthusiasm can light up the room with my smile and theirs. I wanna play with them 'cause I wanna see myself back from my childhood. Ooohhh... Children always make me feel so happy and carefree.

The moment I step inside, I can feel Santana's pissed aura showering the whole place.

"Welcome, Ms. Santana Lopez and Ms. Quinn Fabray!"

A loud cheer echoed my ear. The children's voice created a harmony that touches my heart.

Not because of their warm smile...

But the way they look at me...

"See? We're just wasting our time in here," She angrily whispered on my ear.

"We're not."

"Hey, we can get some virus, too."

"We're not."

"I'm going to leave now."

I grab her hand before she can get away, "You're not. We're doing this together."

I look at her and smiled.

She didn't appreciated the smile and instead she smirked, "Ok, ok. But one more thing."

Eeerrr... Why is she so demanding?! I'm always nervous about this.

"What?"

"We're going on a dinner. Just you and me,ok?"

Wait... Was that a date? Did she asked me for a date? Is she finally saying it to me?

We all know it's getting obvious!

But whatever it is, I'm not going to waste the opportunity. "Ok."

Some kind of an electric shock flowed through my vein and made my heart skip a beat. I turn my head away and then smiled for a while.

Gosh... I'm blushing! I can feel myself getting warmer and it felt so hot in here. Oh shocks, I'll collapse in no time!

"Quinn."

I turn to her again, "Yeah?"

"The children. They're waiting."

"Oh, sorry."

XXXXX

Santana's POV:

"Quinn! The kids are running around! They might slip!", I shouted, chasing those little rats.

They look so disgusting! They're small, they're rats, mostly, They're CHILDREN! Very naughty children!

They've been running around like they didn't have any disease at all. Eff, where's the nurses?! Why did they let us slowly die in here?

I enjoy it a little bit 'cause I had time to 'play' with Quinn and stuff but, hmmm... For the sake of the dinner, I'll stop myself on getting angry. Or maybe at least I can try.

"You're so irresponsible! How can you let them run like that?!" Quinn arched an eyebrow at me and then pushed my shoulder while she just spat those words on my face.

This lady wanted a fight again! Oh no. She's wrong. I can do boxing like Manny Pacquiao and she'll fall like a chicken noodle on the floor.

"Say what?! You want a fight? I'm counting in!" I shouted, clenching my fist and then did a footwork.

( Now playing: I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift )

"You little brat, you're inviting me on a fight while we need to take care of these kids instead?!"

"Leave them behind! It's you and me."

I walk closer to her and then grab her hand.

Oh gosh. She's staring at me. Like digging through my eyes and soul. It feels like she wanted to undress me again and get my panties soak in wetness.

"Stop that! You two are so immature!"

We both look at the one who had screamed.

She's a... She's a little girl? Like, really? A small sized 4 footer pink cupcake?

"I'm talking to you, Ms. Quinn and Ms. Creepy Witch!"

Did she just called me Creepy Witch?

"You little piece of a dog sh*t! What did you called me?!"

I rushed through her but then Quinn pulled me back.

"Santana, she's a child!"

"And so what?! Didn't you hear how she called me? She's disrespectful!" I tried to pull out and continue my rage but then she pulled me even closer.

She caressed my face and then, face to face she said, "I heard her. I know she's disrespectful. But it's because we look so disrespectful to them. We need to calm down and be patient. Ok?"

For the sake of Quinn's image to the public and for the sake of our dinner date, I'll shut my effin mouth. Just for her. Not for the children but for her.

"And inable to get you guys reconciled, we need to tie you up."

What the eff? Who the hell does she think she was? I feel like my pride's been squashed.

"Hey you little girl, do you really know who you are talking to? I am Santana Lopez! I am a SUPERSTAR! No one can ever tie me up."

I squeezed her nose that made her blush and pout. Awww... So disgusting.

"Outside, you're a superstar and everyone's dying to see you but here, you're not!"

"You're getting-" I growled.

"Stop it Santana! She's just a little girl." She pulled me again.

Here goes Ms. Down to earth. It seems like thousands of angels have fallen to assemble her. Eeerrr... She's just too annoying. I should have killed her if I didn't love her.

"Get out of this!" I grab her hand, squeezing so tight.

'Ya know, I'm acting like this so that she can't realize that I wanna hold her.

"Let go!"

"I won't!" Of course I won't. Her arms were so soft to touch.

"Let go of Ms. Quinn!" A little boy started to pull the layers of my dress.

It gets a lot more annoying. This is why I hate children.

"Let go of it!" I tried to push him away.

"Attack her!" The children shouted, rushing on us.

Attack who? Me?!

"Oh no! Nooo!"

Total blackout hits on me.

XXXXX

"Santana, hey, wake up!"

Someone whispered on my back and then tried to shake me.

"Ooofffttt..." I open my eyes. Everything's a blurr vision. HEADACHE. It felt like something hit me so hard.

I sighed out with a very depressing air. My body felt like chained. I tried to move but I can't.

And as I look down...

What the hell?!

"We chained you up so that you'll behave. " The little girl said, putting hands on her waist.

"Oh, give me break. " I rolled my eyes away, "Where's Quinn?"

Something shakes me up. I can feel warmth against my back.

"I'm here."

Don't tell me she's chained up, too?

"Wait, you're chained with me?"

"What's more obvious?"

I clenched my fist as I tried to shake up the chain. It was on my chest down my stomach.

Eeerrr... I wanna smash their little effin fake faces!

My head became hotter as my blood started to boil up. I grind my upper jaw to the lower. I'm trying to hold up my feelings but I can't. I'm just so irritated.

"So, this was what we called kids, right? They bit us up without us knowing and now we're both chained."

"It's your fault. If only you don't-"

"It's always my fault-"

"Because it's really yours-"

"You're the one who's pulling me here-"

"It's because Puck said we should-"

"Puck? Again? Eff that-"

Our words are getting mixed together and I can't even understand anything that she's saying. But whatever it is, I need to put up my pride because I'm getting super jealous right now.

"STOOOPPP!"

Oh gosh. My eardrum got crashed on just a single scream of this little girl. She's totally out of her mind.

"We chained you up so that you can be good to each other. Please, shut your mouths. If you promise us that you can reconcile, we're going to set you free."

Oh great. I'm stuck here. With these crazy children and hot blondie.

Did I just thought she's hot? Ooohhh... I'm really out of my freakin' mind.

But of course she's hot. She's a living person.

Wait, hold it down Santana. This is what you exactly wanted to do. You want to irritate her so that she can appreciate you and so that she can turn her head to you.

But seriously? We? Chained up together? Gimme a minute, am I a part of Mission Impossible or the James Bond movie or Nikita? Wherever fanfiction I am right now, I'mma say thank you for reading it.

"This whole chaining up thing was a great idea, uhm, what's your name?"

"Nancy."

"Nancy. But seriously? Do you know how many fans would go all Lima Heights Adjacent if they see us like this?"

"That's why we have a great surprise for you."

What's that again? They're going to shoot us with some water gun but then the truth was it was loaded with acid? Or will they turn into cannibals and eat us?

She unlocked the padlock of the chain and then removed it.

LIBERTY LIKE THE 4TH OF JULY!

I stood up and raised my hands, shouting, "YEY! You're too coward! I knew it!" I shouted, a sign of triumph.

"Hey! Be careful with moving your hands up."

I pulled my right hand and got surprised.

"What? What is this? Some kind of a freakin' joke?!"

I showed her my- no, it's our- our handcuffed hands.

"Well, we think that's the greatest idea."

I know right?! It's great! I should be happy because she's handcuffed with me. Like she can't go anywhere without me and stuff, but...

But I know she's cursing this moment. I know she hates it.

She loves everything but me. She hates to be with me.

"Ms. Quinn and Ms. Chocolate, are you accepting our challenge?"

I look at her and I'm expecting that she'll say 'no.'

That she didn't want me. Not as much as I love her.

She looks back at me and then smiled.

Now what? Why is she smiling? What's with her?

"I accept the challenge. I'll try my best."

I look at her with an oh-the-eff expression on my face.

"That's great! Now, would you like to read some books for us?"

Grrreat. They didn't seeked my approval. Now she did puppy eyes at me and offered me a story book which I find so disgusting.

"You want me to read that bullcrap?" I rolled my eyes away from her.

"Oh come on Santie Baby, don't tell me you can't read?"

Her eyes mocked my feelings as she dug her way down my resisting soul.

I get it. She's trying to work things up. Such plastic. But ok, I'll be riding her chaos, "Of course I can. Gimme that."

I pulled out the book and tried to sit down.

I open the first page and read the most famous line that I could imagine. Sighing out, I said, "Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away."

This whole story telling scene was a lot of depressing as it could be. Considering it's the "Sleeping Beauty" story. Like, what the eff?

"Santie Baby, you need to at least smile, maybe?" Quinn ordered me.

I stopped on reading, sighed deeply and then rolled out my eyes.

"Really? Did I just heard you commanding me?! You can't do that."

I stood up and then slapped the book into her chest.

I grin out widely, "It's yours now. Keep them and feed them. ALL BY YOURSELF."

There's something that's boiling up my blood at 300 C. And I wanna get outta here.

"Do you really wanna leave?" She asked.

"Of course I want to." I turned away and then walks.

I'm leaving for good.

"Are you really sure you wanna leave me?"

For the goodness sake of Ohio, when is she going to shut up?!

"Quinn?! Why are you following me?!"

She raised her hand, technically, our hands...

HANDCUFFED.

"Forgot about it, hmmm, Baby? You can't leave me."

XXXXX

(A/N:) Hold on my beautiful/handsome peeps. I've got more to type for 'ya. Thank you very much. And oh, one favor, can you spread this story so that we can have more followers? C'mon.

P.S.  
What do you think they have to do with their dinner date? Type in your review and I promise, I'll grant the best one. 


	7. Falling Petals

Sorry again for the late updates. I've got examinations on school. C'mon guys, gimme ideas for their date. Thank you guys for supporting this story. I love you all.

BTW, Let's pray for the soul of Cory Monteith. Our Finn Hudson had left the bulding and he's not going to return again. But I know there in our hearts, he still sings and serenades us. Bye Cory. We're going to miss you.

Chapter 7: Falling Petals

Quinn's POV:

"OK! OK! I'll stay. Happy now?!" Santana resumed to the chair and whispered at me, "We can still have a dinner, right?" She winks at me.

I felt some exciting electricity statics chilling down my spine. I look away and then smiled sweetly. I can't take it. Her cuteness all over her destroys my humanity and its breaking me inside, rushing up the blood all throughout my body.

As she managed to sit down the chair, I sit next to her, with her right hand trapped with my left.

"I'll continue. Where are we?" She turned the page, "Aha! Here we are." She clears her throat, "Ahem... When you're sixteen, you will injure yourself with a spindle and die! Bwahahaha!"

Oh gosh. She's expert on doing some scary stuffs. She horrified the children like she was actually the witch. Her laugh was loud and terrifying.

Later on... She continued the story until the princess pricked herself and then got asleep.

" 'Oh! What would make her awaken?', asked the Queen. 'Love. If a man with a pure heart were to fall in love with her, that would bring her back to life!', answered the good fairy." Santana continued.

"Awww... Who's going to save the sleeping princess? They can't do that with just a kiss." Nancy replied, with such an excited energy.

I'm expecting that Santana's going to go all rampage and bit her up with cutting her story.

I should stop her before she can punch her. I hold her hand and then whispered slowly, "Santana, please, don't bit her up." I don't want her to get bitten.

But instead, she smiled sweetly, "Well, Nancy, since you're just a little kid, you can't really understand the true meaning of Love. Just, not yet I think. 'Ya know, love can really change everything." She looks at me and then greets me with her dark eyes, "Everything."

I smiled at her and then slaps her gently.

*Dug-dug* I-I can hear my own heartbeat? It's-it's beating so fast... Am I dying? I-I can't breathe easily...

Why?

( Now playing: Crazier by Taylor Swift )

"The prince wandered the forest and discovered a castle. Because he's so adventurous, he entered it and found thousands of dead... No... Asleep soldiers, knights and the bodies of the royal couple." Santana held my hands tightly.

"Oh yeah! A prince, finally!" Nancy shouted.

Santana let go of me, ( Not yet please... ) and then looks at me like she'd got something in head.

I always got nervous when she's looking at me like that. It's like she wanted to rape or something related to that.

"Ok, let's imagine that I'm the prince and Quinn's the sleeping princess." Santana said, smiling at me.

"Me? You?" My voice is rumbling with joy.

"Wait, I wanna draw some mustache on you, Ms. Santana." Nancy chuckled out loud.

Santana laughs, "Ok, Bring 'em to me!"

A smiling little boy with a shaved head walks closer to Santana and then with a weak voice he said, "I wanna give this rose to you Ms. Santana." He gave her a red rose, " I thought that you're so ugly when I see you looking so angry but then you look so beautiful by the moment you smiled."

"Thank you." Santana accepted the rose and then blushed up.

Oh really? Santana? That's not you, right?

"I wish I could have a long dark hair like yours... They're gorgeous." He plays with Santana's hair, twirling it on her own hands.

He wants a long dark hair? Is he gay?

Santana giggled, "Look, you're beautiful, too, little girl. Even without any hair at all. What's your name by the way?"

Little girl? With his appearance I could tell that he's a boy. He had a shaved head and...

"My name is Haela ( Hey-Lah ), Ms. Santana. I used to have gorgeous hair like yours, too, but I lost it after I get a chemotheraphy. And since then I don't even looked at the mirror. I look like a horrifying monster like what they say. I don't know if they're telling the truth but the way they look at me..." She vowed, sobbing while trying to hide her face.

Now I understand. She's a girl. She had a cancer. How did Santana knew that?

"Hey, don't say that. You are the most beautiful girl on earth because you're the strongest of them all. Your heart is beautiful and so as your face." She caressed her face and then sung, "You are beautiful, no matter what they say, words can't bring you down, oh no, so don't you bring me down today."

Haela hugs Santana and pressed her tighter. "Thank you Ms. Santana. You sung my most favorite song."

I look at Santana's face and smiled. She never looked so pretty. I can't believe she'll change that fast. Maybe the children made an impact to her.

They pulled out and then Santana said, "You're welcome. You can call me Aunt Snix by the way. Now let's continue the storytelling and that mustache thing." She chuckled loudly.

"And oh, we can dress you up with a cape and a prince's hat. We'll make you sooo handsome." Haela grabs the cape and then put it on Santana's back.

"Attack me now, little kids!" Santana let the young children dress her up.

Nancy managed to draw a mustache on Santana below her nose. They all got happy and so as Santana.

What gotten into her?

I watch them as they play happily. I never thought that Santana can be tamed. This is so unbelievable.

"Wait Quinn, we should turn around. I'll surprise you. I'll show you how handsome I am if I were a boy." She winks at me and that made me smile a bit. Her gestures are magic to me. She keeps on making me feel like a teenager having my first crush's hello.

We turned around at me and so did I. She's just too playfully this time. A little girl walks to me and then smiled, "Ms. Quinn, I want you to wear this princess crown." She smiled and then I vowed. I let her put on the crown on my head.

"Thank you," Those words escaped my lips as she let two thumbs up in the air.

"Ok, the prince, that's me, found the room of the beautiful princess," She turns to me as I turn to her. She paused for seconds with her mouth partially open.

What is she thinking?

And then she smiled lastly until she continued, "A princess with a very beautiful face that captured my heart as I took a glance on her..."

Santana looks handsome with that mustache and prince outfit.

"The princess was sleeping on her beautiful baby pink bed." She grabs my shoulders and pushed me down the couch. This time, she's on top of me. "Hey Quinn, you should close your eyes", she whispered on a playful manner. And then with a very romantic voice she continued, "You're their princess and with our hearts beating as one, I shall make you my Queen."

"Yiiieeehhh!" The children cheered, "They're both girls but they look perfect!"

I arched my left eyebrow, we can't do this in front of them! I whispered, "We can't kiss in here! We're both girls and they're just little kids. They shouldn't watch us do that." Yeah, my lips are longing to be kissed by her but not in this situation. Not in this time.

She stared at my eyes again, digging her way down my inner core.

I'm going all crazy. Eff that magic powers you have, Santana. I'm starting to trip on my sanity with those eyes...

Lovely eyes...

"Of course we won't kiss in front of them. We'll kiss in front of the altar... I'll show you how much... How much..." She starting to startle this time.

"How much?"

I watched as she bites her lower lip. Is she regretting something? I know she wants to say something... I can feel it. I can feel her.

The whole atmosphere changed into a fresh morning breeze of spring. The clock felt like it stopped on ticking and it will never going to continue again.

"How much I-I"

You? What?!

I can feel her left hand starting to clench. Her cape caressing the skin of my arms... With her lips sending chills down my spine.

At the corner of my eye, a lady's walking closer and she looks like a nurse.

"Santana, what? How much what?"

Santana's POV:

Eff this heartbeat. It's swallowing these words I'm trying to let out. I hate this feeling. I can't speak. I'm getting weak...

"Ok, Ms. Lopez and Ms. Fabray, Director Puckerman called me and said that you can now leave. He said that you needed to return immediately on the headquarters to continue the taping of your movie." A voice of a lady surprised me as Quinn gently kicked me out of the couch.

We're still handcuffed and that made her stood up near me. She bumps on me and I managed to hold her so that we couldn't fall.

"Awww... They couldn't leave this early. We haven't finished our story, yet." Nancy pouted as she looks pity at the lady.

Oh please, please, I don't wanna leave, too. I wanna be with these children for this whole day. They made me happy.

"I don't wanna leave, too. But Mr. Puck wants us to finish our movie first. I think we have so much fun, right?" Quinn lifts up Haela after she patted Nancy's head.

"We're going to miss you two." Haela hugs Quinn.

Quinn looks at me, "And I know Santana wants to leave already."

I looked at her like, 'what the hell?'. She's making me a bitch? "Truth is, I wanna stay but like what Quinn said, we need to finish the movie."

"Ok, but after you have finished your movie, can you please visit us again?" Haela hugs me then.

I sighed and filled my lungs with air as I held my tears, "I will, Haela. But one favor, can you please fight against cancer? I wanna see your long dark hair again. When I visit here, I wanna see you cancer-free. You'll get a reward if you can."

"Ok, Aunt Snix. I'll be stronger."

I hugged her one last time and then released her. I'll miss the way she hugs me.

"Your limo's here, ladies." Our bodyguards said.

"Wait, our hands are still handcuffed." Quinn said.

Nancy giggled and then gave her the key, "Well we think you're already fine. And you can keep the handcuff. In case you needed it." Quinn gladly held the key and then unlocked it.

I don't know why but the moment she removed it, I felt zero. I got sad. Maybe because reality hits on me. That everybody can break our relationship. That everything can take her away from me. That nothing's permanent.

And as I step out of the building, the cameras flashed on us again, blinding the thoughts of me, loving Quinn endlessly.

XXXXX

Quinn's POV:

I'm looking at the window of the limo, empty minded. I felt sadness by the moment that we have left the hospital. Huhuhu... I don't wanna leave.

I look at Santana. Like me, she's blankly staring at the window. I don't know what she's thinking this time. It seems she's thinking deep.

To break the silence, I spoke, "Santana."

Without looking at me, she hummed as an answer.

"It's so sad. Cory died unexpectedly." I paused and then continued, "He's been my idol."

"And?"

"And it breaks my heart. Especially, with the thought of him leaving Lea Michele behind. They should got married." My heart felt cracked with just hearing the sad news, recently flashing on the televisions and everywhere.

"Well, Lea needs to move on." She coldly answered me with just an irritating voice.

"It's not that easy."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not! It's hard to think of it. Imagine, someone whom you loved for like forever. You're expecting to get married for weeks from now. And then suddenly,..." I breathed deeply and then exhaled all my bad feelings, "Suddenly he left you. He left you without you saying your last goodbye or without you kissing him for one last time. And worst, he'll never going to go home with you..."

"So?"

Eeeerrr...

I paused for minutes and let the atmosphere be changed.

"Finn's coming to the funeral. Didn't he texted you?" I asked her.

"As if I cared."

She didn't looked at me. She's just too rude...

"San, aren't you happy we're already free? No children to ruin your silence, no handcuff to connect our hands... It's just you and yourself again." She slowly turn her head to me. I noticed her mustache still written on her. "Well San, you can now erase that mustache if you wished to."

She then curved her eyebrows. Oh no. Here we go again. She's getting angry.

I watch her as she stood up and sits on my side.

Now what? She's going to slap me? Oh my... My hands started to shake in fear.

But then I felt her head slowly pressing against my left shoulder.

"You really think I'm so mean? You really think I'm just a fake bitch, right Quinn?" She softly whispered, making my heart skip a beat.

"Well, a-aren't you?" That's the only thing that I can say. I can hardly speak. I just gulped my fear down.

She paused for awhile until she managed to push me against the seat.

"Sa-Santana, what are you doing?!" Oh my... It's the moment that she'll slap me until I die. No, no, no... I don't wanna fight with her again. I'm just too tired of it.

She looks at me like what she did before. "Ssshhh- stay quiet Quinn. We'll be doing something..." She lays on top of me and then lowered until our faces are only an inch apart.

I can't stare at her any longer. She's just too close to kiss... Too close to hold... Too close to love...

( Now playing: Rock The Boat by Aaliyah )

A song just played in my head and its melody's killing me.

"Quinn, I tried to contain this. I wanna tell it. I don't care how much you'll be angry at me. I just feel like kissing you right now." Her soft, warm voice touched my lips as she managed to cover our body with her cape. "Tell me, Quinn, how does it feel everytime I'm laying on top of you?"

"Mmm..." Oh gosh, I just moaned out with some reason. She pressed her body harder against me. I can feel the air's getting thick as my skin felt like burning against her.

"You want me to do something on you, right Quinn?"

"San, we couldn't do this. someone might see us." I cleared my throat and then moved my body a little far from her. With that, we fell to the ground.

Santana stood up and watched me twitch my body. "Quinn, you're being naughty."

"What are you thinking, San? Are you crazy?"

"I'm just so crazy to f*ck you." She laid again on top of me. She's getting a bit more terrifying. She grabs my arms.

I tried to pull out from her, "San, San, San, stop it!"

"No one can see us. I had killed the driver."

"You've what?!"

She chuckled, "It's just a joke. I told the driver to walk home already. No one can hear us moan loudly. Don't worry my baby, we'll be alright. It'll feel like paradise for the both of us." Her voice turned me on as I inhaled the hot wind passing us by. "Now, so that you can't get away..." She held the hancuff and locked her hand with mine.

"San-"

Her lips touched mine as warmth entered my body. I tried to moan. I'm not moaning just because I'm scared. I'm moaning with so much pleasure entering within my soul.

I never wanna let go and try to get away this time... I'm feeling so happy and sexy.

Her left hand made her way down my t-shirt and she's trying to pull it down by grabbing the fabric. The underpart of our body are pressing against each other as I open my legs a bit, making her body rest on me.

We continued to kiss with her wet tongue sliding inside me. I gladly welcomed her with mine.

As if it's her way of telling me 'I love you.'

XXXXX

(A/N:) Thank you for reading and reviewing, guys. I appreciated your continuous support. Read more and please don't let go. I've got so much more. 


	8. You Were Mine and Ment To Be Mine

Chapter 8: You Were Mine and Ment To Be Mine

Quinn's POV:

"Mmm..." I continued on moaning, feeling the sensation climbing up through my heart and it's burning my throat making me gulp. I need to clench up my throat, I'm thirsty. "Santana, kiss me please... Kiss me more!"

I pulled her nape and let her mouth resume mine. Her wetness clenched me up as I continued to kiss her. And it feels so good.

I can't stop.

I can't let her stop.

She's pulling me closer and I'm craving for her touch.

"Quinn..." My name escaped her mouth. The warmth of her voice touched the edge of my lips.

"Santana..." I called her name, as if I'm calling her to dig further... Dig deeper than anyone else does. I want her to dig me up 'cause I'm letting her do that. I'm dying to let her do her thing.

"Quinn... Wake up..."

She wants me to wake up?

"QUINN!"

I forcedly open my eyes as her voice strucked my eardrum and it tore my whole world apart.

"Wha-what?!" My voice cracked as I tried to call up my sanity. Santana's image formed a blur vision. Clouds still clinged up my eyes and it made me squint once.

"Hey, wake up."

Her voice woke my brain up. Now I know, it's just a dream. It always was.

"Oh yeah, thank you." Thank you for waking me up and making me realize that we can't do that in the real life.

"Your saliva's dripping."

"What?" Eeerrr... I can't speak well. I don't know how to response, too.

"I said..." She grabs a piece of tissue and then carefully wiped away something on my cheeks. "I said I wanna wipe that away from you."

Wait, what? I look at her and then curved my face like I'm doubting her actions. But then she smiled sweetly and looked at my eyes with her whole aura turning into something different.

Something... Attractive.

"Ms. Santana and Ms. Quinn, Mr. Puck's waiting for you inside." A bodyguard opened the limo's door.

"Ok," I resembled myself and without taking my last glance to Santana, I walked out of the limo. My feet touched the ground as I hugged myself with the coldness that stroke my skin. I shook once, followed by another. I tried to rub my palms and produce heat but it's such a nonsense.

"Are you cold?" I heard her voice coming from behind. And without any pause breaks, something hugged my body and warmed me up. "Wish that it can help a bit..."

"It does..." I wrapped her jacket a little tighter. "How about you?"

"Don't mind me." I continued to walk without looking at her. "Are you sad or what?"

"I'm sad..."

With my voice starting to crack against the coldness, I can say that my sadness came over the top. It hurts so much. I can feel myself bleeding. Something strucked my heart and suddenly, I'm all blue.

( Now playing: I Will Be by Avril Lavigne )

Piano tabs echoed the place as I stepped on an empty road.

My eyes wandered and followed the sound. And I stepped once more, my eyes met Santana's. And when her mouth opens, her singing voice started to boom my soul.

***There's nothing I can say to you, nothing I could ever do to make you see,  
What you mean to me.

All the pain, the tears I cried, still you never say goodbye,  
but now I know, how far you'd go***

She stood up from the ground she's sitting on and then slowly, she walks closer to me...

***I know I let you down, But it's not like that now,  
This time I'll never let you go...***

She smiled.

***I Will Be all that you want, and get myself together, 'cause you keep me from faling apart.

All my life, I'll be with you, forever. And get you through the day, and make everything ok.***

Those lyrics... It strucked me the most. She'll be? She'll be what again?

"Hi Quinn." Santana waved at me and that's when I realized that I've been staring at her for a couple of minutes.

"Yeah... Uhm... Ehem... Your voice was great." I continued to walk away while pretending to ignore her performance.

"I saw this orphan playing a piano on the side walk and thought that I should sing something for you. Making you feel better."

"Ok." I stopped when she grabs my arms. "Now what?"

The piano continued to play in a different song. It was followed by guitar strums coming from behind. She continued to sing.

( Now playing: Can't Fight This Feeling by Journey/Glee )

***I can't fight this feeling any longer And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow What started out as friendship has grown stronger I only wish I had the strength to let it show

And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight You're a candle in the window On a cold, dark winter's night And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.***

She walks closer to me, smiling so sweetly.

***And I can't fight this feeling anymore I've forgotten what I started fighting for It's time to bring this ship into the shore And throw away the oars Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore.***

She stopped on singing but the background music continued.

I don't know why but something made me turn around and look at Santana.

She grabs my hand with her own. Her hand's shaking brutally and it felt like another ice burning against my fingers.

"Quinn- ugh..."

My eyes met hers as I navigate my sight upward.

***Dug-dug***

Damn. This heartbeats are killing me again. F*ck. I couldn't help but to close my eyes and feel my blood rushing up my head.

"Quinn, I would like to-"

She's going to say it now...

"-to say that I-"

"There you are, Quinn and Santana!" I let a loud gasp as Puck's presence flowed out.

I hurriedly pulled my hands out from Santana and then wipe my loose hairstrands.

"Puck, hey... Ugh.." I'm getting nervous. Hope he didn't saw us... " My love..."

I took a peak at Santana at the corner of my eye. I watch her stood there, empty minded... Hands are still lifted to the mid air from where I left them, undone.

Santana's POV:

"Quinn, I would like to-" Here we go, Santana. It's now or never. I'm going to tell her finally. After 7 chapters of acting as cats and dogs, now's the right time to confess. "-to say that I-"

"There you are, Quinn and Santana!" I was surprised when Puck arrived.

I felt Quinn's hands escaping from mine as she hurriedly slid it off. It's like she don't want to show him what we are doing.

"Puck, hey..." She continued to talk, "Ugh... My love..."

.

.

"My love..." She called Puck with that. She called him her love. He's her love. And worst... I heard it... I heard it. She slapped it on my face...

My heart shuttered and I felt numb. All of this courage that I saved throughout these passed months... All of these words that I tried to contain... All of this... It's all... WASTED... I waited for so long to tell it to her... But...

"Ugh, babe... Let's get inside the headquarters. It's getting cold out here." Puck spread out his arm across Quinn's shoulders and then they chuckled. He turned around saying, "Santana, let's go now."

"Ok. I'll follow."

They continued to walk as I watch them walk away from me. I watch Puck as he managed to kiss Quinn's cheeks. I watch them as they happily chuckle and laugh...

'That should be me...' I gently whisper out of the thin air.

I watch them as their voices hit me... It fades away... Even more... Even more...

XXXXX

"You've been drinking for about 4 bottles, San." Kurt said, carefully patting my back as I gulped the last drip of the booze I'm drinking.

"Yeah... And I want more." I said while trying to break the bottle.

"No. Enough. We have a taping for tomorrow and you shouldn't get sick!" He continued, snatching away the bottle.

"YEAH, RIGHT! As if you're worried!" I shouted, banging the table in front of me.

I know I'm drunk but I can still feel the pain. The pain that's tearing my whole sanity apart.

Puck threw a small party for the whole crew and I want to enjoy it. Somehow.

"Santana, stop."

Suddenly, I hear her voice, crushing through the whole scene like she always do.

"Get away, I wanna dance..." I don't wanna talk to her for now. Just, not now. I stood up, but I loose my balance a bit. Quinn pulled me before I can hit the ground. I slapped her hands away from me and shouted, "You're none of my f*cking business! Get the hell away from me!" I walk rapidly away from them and then entered the dance floor wherein the guys are dancing.

The whole athmosphere smelled like alcohol and it's driving me nuts. The crowd's gone wild and I merged in. Everything's twirling around me as I move my body to the beat of the song.

I need to shake these whole feelings away from me.

And as I stopped dancing, I noticed that Quinn's walking to the direction of the comfort room.

Something hits me and said that I need to follow her.

As I was starting to analyze myself, I remember, I'm drunk... Yeah... A tipsy heart broken lesbitch...

And now my feet are trying to follow her... Follow her... Follow her...

Quinn's POV:

I rushed through the comfort room.

I let out the tears that I've been storing inside my tear ducts. I should have known. I should have known that she's just playing. She seducing me with those sweet things she's doing.

If she truely loves me, she should have pulled my hands away before Puck can take it. She should have fought for me when Puck held me... She should have.

My warm tears rolled down my cheeks and its wet sensation reminded me how Santana made me feel good.

I looked up to the mirror hanging on the wall of the sink that I'm crying on. I can see my reflection. My pity reflection.

Black colored eyeliner was combined with my transparent tears, creating irrational lines across my face.

"Now, you're crying?"

My heart skipped a beat when Santana's reflection suddenly appeared on the mirror. She looks like drunk.

I need to cover myself. "No. I'm not. I'm trying to wipe my make up out of my face." I wipe my wasted eyeliner.

"Oh- so- How can you explain the sounds that I've been hearing from outside? It's like you're crying..."

"Santana, you're just drunk."

"Did Puck made you cry?!"

"No."

"Then why are you crying?!"

"You said that you're not my business. Now, I'm saying, I'm not your business. Go away." I pushed her away when she tried to walk closer. But she tried to walk even closer, trying to stop the force that I'm exerting. "Get away!"

I can't let her get any closer at me again.

"F*CK THIS SH*T!" She loudly screamed. She suddenly punched the mirror on my side using her own bare hands. The glass shuttered and the sound of it made me cry even more.

"Please... Get away..." I said, mourning.

She curled her body, down the floor, pressing her back against the wall and trying to hide her face.

Total silence.

Nothing but the sound of my heart, beating in anger and agony.

I tried to stop mourning. But I can hear something that's dripping down the floor. I tried to peak at her. I found out that her hand was bleeding so hard.

"Santana, stand up." I walk closer, trying to pull her out from the floor. The floor was covered with shuttered glass. "Hey, you're bleeding."

I don't know why I'm doing this.

She pulled her arms out, "I've been bleeding since I had love you. Have you thought about that?" She chuckled after.

Give me a break.

"C'mon. I know it's just your game of teasing me."

She suddenly stood up, pushing me against the wall with her arms guarding around me.

"Sant- Santana, get away, please." I tried to push her away but then she's pushing me even more against the wall, harder as she gets even closer.

"No. I won't. Not again. Not until you say that you love me, too." Her breath smells like alcohol and I know she's drunk.

"You're just drunk."

"C'MON! JUST TELL ME! I KNOW YOU LOVE ME TOO!"

Her voice strucked my soul and it made me cry even a lot more. Something pinched my heart and I got weaker. I couldn't stand on my own feet. My knees shook as I tried to maintain my balance. My whole body energy was drained. Nothing's left of me.

( Now playing: Weak by Jojo )

And that's when I gave in. I rest my head on her shoulder, crying continuously.

I need someone to lean on. And she's the only one that's here for me. How can I ever get normal when the cause and cure of my own disease is now standing in front of me? She's making me even weaker.

"Sorry... Sorry..." That's all that I can say. My throat's burning and it hurts so much.

"Sorry for what? Does this mean, you don't love me back?" Her voice was a little more calm now. A little more soothing.

Here we go... Breathe Quinn, breathe. Take down your defenses. Take down your pride. She had confessed and now's your turn. You don't want her to get away form you, right?

I sighed in and filled myself with courage, "Sorry because I didn't had the courage to tell you how much I love you." I sighed out.

The heavy feeling inside my heart went the hell away. My whole body felt like a lot more lighter. It felt like I'm flying, with her wings spreading out wide.

My eyes stopped on crying already. Everything had changed.

"Hahaha!" Suddenly, Santana laughed, "I knew it... You love me, too."

Her voice sounds like happy and glowing.

I open my eyes and lifted up my head when she touched my cheeks. My eyes stopped on hers. Some kind of electricity went up my veins as she smiled once more. The whole place was enlightened up with her face.

"Santana-"

"Ssshhh..." She covered my mouth, making me stop. Her face moves closer until she managed to kiss her backhand, still covering my face. "I just love you right now."

When she pulled out, I hold her face and pulled it... Until her lips collided with mine...

I've been stopping myself to do this. Now that I had the chance and the permit, I just want to kiss her.

Warmth... Only warmth and affection. My chest is burning in a good way... I can't help but to kiss her. Kiss her closer...

"You were mine and ment to be mine..." Santana whispered, taking a short pause before we can continue on kissing.

Was this a dream again? Please if it does, don't we wake me up. I wanted this to stay forever...

XXXXX

(A/N:) Ok that's it for chapter 8. Hope you enjoyed you for reading! Thank you so much for following this story. It means a lot for me. Since no one wants to review and post their ideas for the Quinntana date, I'mma cancel it. But, there's something that I have for you in Chapter 9. 


	9. PDA

Did you know that this story's concept suddenly popped up on my mind while I'm just reading some of the Urban Legends?

Chapter 9: P.D.A.

Santana's POV:

"OOOUUUCCCHHH..." I open my eyes as pain strucked my head. It's like something sticked my brain like a barbeque. I lift up my body and something hurts.

It's my left hand.

I look down at it. I tried to move it, but I can't. It hurts so much. It's covered with bandages like it's been burned or something.

Eeerrr... "What happened?"

"Oh hey baby, you're already awaken!"

I looked up. A glowing, sweet Quinn smiled at me like there's no more tomorrow.

Suddenly, I felt a slight shy feeling inside me and I don't even know why.

Ugh? Did she called me her baby?

"Baby? Me?"

"Yup. You want me to call you baby." She chuckled, eyes sparkling with silver lights. I've never seen her like this before.

Ugh? "When did I said that?"

My mind's a total blackout. I can't remember anything.

She wiggled her eyebrows and then scratched her head. She could have been wondering. "Don't you remember? Last night. When you want me to rape you."

"ME?!" I jumped out of the bed and got out of balance. I ended up hitting my back against the floor. "Ouch." That's all that I can say, trying to keep the pain.

She rolled her eyes and then pouted, "Well, guess you have an amnesia. You're just drunk last night." Her glowing vibe suddenly sounded down. She turned around and then started to walk away.

I lifted my head up, studying the room. There I found, a piece of lingerie, sitting on the bed. Out of my curiosity, I used my right hand to pick it up and then analyzed it.

Was it mine?

Was it hers?

Yes sh*t. It's mine...

But. Why? Why?

Did she...

"You want me to rape you..." The sentence that Quinn had said earlier, suddenly flashes back on my mind. This bothers me a lot.

What happened last night?!

I know it's something significant to Quinn but... What is it? I need to know!

I better be fast. Or else, I know something bad is about to happen. Right here, right now. I decided to get up and follow her, "QUINN!"

I run out, screaming her name.

I felt my lips cracking dry so I started to lick it. My tongue dances against the sweet electricity, tickling my tastebuds. There's something on my lips. Cherry. Cherry Chapstick?

I dismissed the taste when I saw Quinn's blonde hair, waving with the wind. She's standing back at me and I know I need to ask her what really happened 'cause this effin' hangover is now already killing me.

"Quinn, What-" I pulled her shoulder, made her turn around me and face me. "Quinn, I-"

Wait... It's not Quinn... She's not...

"Hey Santie!" Brittany gently smiled at me and then waved.

My heart suddenly dropped down the floor and my chest just collapsed. It feels so awkward!

This is... This is Brittany S. Pierce!

"Santie, hey, are you like, surprised of me?" She continued to speak in a very calm voice, the same as before.

I couldn't speak. I'm catching my breath 'cause my heart's been running like a horse in a race. My blood's circulating so fast right now.

Oh eff... I'm going to collapse!

"Santie, you know, I really miss you so much." Before I can react, she surprisingly kissed my lips and it felt so-

No Santana, no.

"Uhm, Britt, what's that for?" I pulled her away from me.

"What?"

"The kiss. Why did you do that?!"

She takes a pause and then smiled mockingly, playing with my weak sight, "Well, we always do that." She grabs my right arm and then held me tighter.

I'm feeling kinda, kinda hot... She's tickling me by rubbing her skin against mine. The heat is tingling my nerves.

Cut off Sant!

"Ugh, we USED to always do that, Brittany." I pulled her arms away from me. And to end up the topic, I need to open a new one. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm visiting you. What's the matter with that? I really just missed-" She bends and then leans over me, "You..." Her warm breath gently touched the edge of my lips.

"Uhm... Yeah... I appreciated you. Thank you." I looked away and out of my sight, I narrowed my eyes into Quinn.

She's looking at us and I think she's kinda pissed off.

I form a gesture on my face mouthing, "Hey."

But then she rolled her eyes and then stepped away.

What's the matter with her? But whatever it is... I think I need to talk with her.

"Ugh, Britt, I need to see Quinn." I tried again to push her away but then she pulled me closer.

Geez. It's like we're playing tag of war.

"Brittany, please..." And when I tried to push her again... She suddenly touched her stomach and then vowed against me. Her body curled and then she moaned painfully.

It's like something's happening to her. Something wrong.

( Now playing: I'll Be by Edwin McCain )

"Brittany... What's the matter, are you alright?" I hug her tightly and then checked her. "Brittany..."

Suddenly I felt pity. My heart felt concerned.

"I-I'm not feeling well, San..." Her voice sounded so weak.

"Then why did you decided to visit me here? Are you killing yourself?"

Out of her painful face , she broke out the tension and then smiled, "Well, it's because... I miss you."

She's been saying it for 3 times already. I think... She really did missed me.

A sweet sensation made me smile form ear to ear. I remember the way she made me feel when we're still together. She always make me happy in such an unknown reason.

"Well, ok. I'll stay with you. Come here, let's sit on the bleachers before Director Pull call me. It'll make you feel better."

I smiled at her for the first time again, and then assisted her to walk until we reach the bleacher. It's just like when we're still in our senior year, cuddling and holding each other's hands everytime.

"Thanks Santie..." She whispered, staring on my eyes, digging through my soul like the way she did before.

I sighed deeply and then again...

I can see her...  
Quinn...  
She's looking at me again... She's looking at us... Angrily...

I want to approach her and ask her why she's acting so weird towards me. It's like she wants to tell something...

"Ugh, Santie? Are you listening?"

I shook out the thoughts inside me and then faced Brittany, "Yes. I am."

"So, how's the movie going on?"

"Well-" Before I can continue, she managed to sit on my lap, slowly locking her hands with mine. I'm feeling a little bit uncomfortable this time, "Ugh, Brittany..."

"Why?" She rests her head on me, face touching my neck. Her warm breathing made me breathless. I can't focus. I'm falling on a deep sea of pleasure and I can't do anything but to close my eyes.

"Ugh..." I bite my lips, trying to stop my moan.

Why am I feeling like...  
It's not Brittany...  
That it's Quinn?

"Hey, you have a bandage on your left hand, what happened?" She points on my left hand.

"I just don't know, too." I stared on my hand for a minute.

There's these puzzle pieces scrambling inside my brain... What really happened?

Quinn's POV:

"HOW LONG ARE THEY GOING TO CUDDLE LIKE THAT?!" I screamed out loud. Don't worry readers. No one heard me. It's because I screamed that out inside my head.

I've been sitting here for like an hour ago, watching them cuddle like they're still girlfriends.

I grab my Iphone and then played a random song.

( Now playing: So Sick by NeYo )

This song's really sad.

I should have known that last night was another dream... Hah. She's great... She's a great joker...

SHE- confessing her feelings for me.

ME- loving her while endlessly hurting myself.

WE- having the introduction of our lovestory and then cliffhanged...

We're about to write our own lovestory but then another hindrance made us stop... :(

Am I going to confront her or let her play with her ex-girlfriend? But they're ex-girlfriends! They should have ended finding the value of x...

Why is it always about finding the value of x and y? Can it be just finding the value of SHE and I? C'mon. I know we have something...

"They look cute like they used to be." Mercedes said, interrupting my momentum by pulling the earphones on my ears.

Is she going to irritate me? Eeerrr... "Oh, give me a break. They're not cute..."

She chuckled, "Bitter."

"And so?"

"I'll make a guess. Santana cares for Brittany more than you."

The hot temperature suddenly went up my head and that made me even more mad. "They're just idiots!"

"Oh?"

I look at my right, Santana and Brittany aren't there anymore. The bleachers are empty already. Where are they?

"Think that Santana and Brittany went out for a little get-together."

When Mercedes said that, my heart exploded.

But I thought?

But she had...

But she had said that she loves me...

Why is she?

I breathe heavily as I stopped my own tears...

"Quinn, honey, it's your turn now. Your scene's up next."

I lifted my head up. Puck welcomed me.

Puck...  
I have forgotten him...  
I still have him...

I smiled out widely, "Ok."

XXXXX

(A/N): I'm trying hard to update. Sorry. But thank you so much for reading. Pls, keep it up.

Brittany's stopping by for more chapters. You'll see what happens. Did I mention that I also ship Brittana? :) 


	10. Lights

Chapter 10: Lights

Quinn's POV:

We have finished taping my scene and now it's already 7:10 p.m. and the sky's already dark. Looking at it makes me feel blue. I thought of walking around the cabin to entertain myself and breathe some air.

Something made me remember Santana... I know she's still with Brittany. Enjoying each other's company. Cuddling. Kissing. Making something?

I slowly sit on the wooden floor, in front of the cabin, looking up the night sky. The cold breeze caressed my cheeks so mildly that it made me wanna sleep and just forget about everything.

How I wish there's someone here to join me... Or maybe kiss me underneath the stars...

I rocked my body, backward, down the floor.

"Hey, a lovely girl shouldn't lay on the floor." Santana face welcomed me as I look up.

She catched me before my back touch the floor. Suddenly, she sits down the floor, let my back rest against her right shoulder.

"Ugh..." I can't speak, my heart's beating so fast again. "Santana, I'm going to go to the-" I tried to stand up but then she pulled me down.

"You're not going anywhere, Quinnie. You're with me." She squeezed my stomach, hugging me tightly.

Her warm embrace touched my cold core. I want to escape this cage of hers... She's caging me inside a sensual feeling and it's burning me up...

( Now playing: Best In Me by Blue )

"Where's your girlfriend, Santana?" My voice sounds like husky and cold.

I felt her moving her face towards me, resting her chin on my shoulder blade. "She's here, sitting on the cold floor, looking at the night sky with me."

I gasp for a moment, surprised with what she had said. Maybe it's not what she really meant. "Oh. I guess I'm already your friend."

She chuckled quickly, "You don't even understand me, right? What I mean is..." She kissed my cheeks, quickly, burning through my frozen cheeks. It's like I'm an ice and she's the fire, melting me all the way. I hope it doesn't show. She whispered on my ear, hot air entering my body, "You're mine, baby..."

I'm going to burst into pieces. I quickly stood up by the electric shock flowing through my veins.

"What's that for?" My eyes get a little wider.

She smiled, "Quinnie, don't play innocent. I know you already know what I mean."

Her eyes strucked mine and it's like she's making love with me and she wanted to undress me already. It's sooo awkward, yet hot.

"You can't do this..." I said, turning my head.

"Yes I can."

"You have your girlfriend..." Oh yeah?! What is she trying to say? That she can have whoever she wants.

"Well, that's why I'm doing this."

"What?!"

"I'm doing this because you ARE my girlfriend, my Quinn."

Something pulled my throat out and I can't speak anymore. I want to open my mouth but then not even a word came out, just air...

I hear her sigh so deeply, lifting her shoulder upward then downward. "If you're talking about Brittany, well, she's- she's just my ex already. I didn't feel anything for her right now." Her aura started to get a little bit different...

It's because we're talking about Brittany...

"Then how about you two, cuddling around?"

"Well, that's just for her own fun."

"Her fun or your fun?"

"Listen..."

"I'm just too tired of listening to you..."

"She's dying, ok?", She shouted, echoing the whole piece of me, banging my chest.

I stopped, resembling an "O" expression on my face. "She's?"

"She had a colon cancer..." Her voice got deeper, "She told me that the doctors couldn't find anyway to save her... Her father died a month ago. And I think she's next..." She curled her body, words trembling while she's trying to stop herself on crying.

I don't know how to react. I think I'm just too selfish of being jealous.  
Truth is... It's because looking at them breaks my heart...

She suddenly stood up, facing me while she slowly putting up a little smile, She's trying... She's trying just for me...

"I'm sorry..." I just vowed, being embarrased of how I behaved.

She pulled me closer to her, using only her right hand. Her lips touched my forehead, making me feel some sensual feeling inside, burning me up. "Don't be sorry, Quinn. I should be the one to apologize."

"No... You're not..."

"Listen, I've been playing fool for like so many times and it's killing me inside. I always thought of my pride without thinking of how would it be with you..."

"It's not your fault..."

"Ssshhh..." She suddenly touched my hair, curling up the strands. "One more argument and I'll put this handcuff again on our hands..."

I giggled for a moment, backing my tears up. "Oh yeah."

I felt the warmth of her breath when she tried to sigh. "Brittany's last wish was- I should be her girlfriend before she dies..."

My heart felt like pinched with that sentence. Everything went down the floor, crushing through the ground. But... I know it's alright... Just for the sake of Brittany's happiness. "It's alright Santana... You should grant her last wish..."

"Are you sure?"

I lift my head up, eye level with her, saying, "As long as you're going to be mine after that..." I quickly kiss her lips, pushing my lips against her, a little bit.

Suddenly, a fast ray of light strucked us. It's like a camera suddenly shuttered on us...

That made me pull out from her.

"What's that?" I said. Heart trembling with me getting a little bit nervous.

"Think that it's just the lightning. The weather's getting bad. C'mon, let's get inside." She pulled my arms until we reached the sofa inside the living room. She sits first, patting her lap, "Hey, I want you to sit on me."

I quickly dismissed the thought of getting shot by a camera.

I grin at her and then she pulled me, making me fall towards her.

"See? I'll always catch you if you fall." She quickly kissed my cheeks, making me blush up even more.

"So... You already remembered what happened last night?"

"Yes, of course..."

"What made you remember that?"

"Well, the taste of your cherry chapstick on my lips made me. I never tasted anyone using chapsticks."

Wait... "So, you've been kissing another girls?!"

"Well ugh- yeah..."

"EEERRR! YOU-"

"Easy, easy... At least my heart only belongs to you..."

That made me feel like eletrocuted. It's like someone tickled my armpit.

"Ok. I'll be accepting that excuse for now."

"Thanks..." She paused, "Wait..." She pushed me to the other side of the sofa before she stood up. She walks towards the DVD player, turning it on and then puts in one disc. She played the disc using the remote control.

( Now playing: Love Story by Taylor Swift )

My heart jumped with just hearing the intro.

She puts on a red cape, the one she got from the hospital, and then she takes the king's crown, too.

She slowly faced me, offering her right hand to me. She looks so handsome with that attire.

"What's that for?" Great Quinn. You knew it already. Of course she wanted to dance with you.

"My Quinn, can we have this dance for you?" She smiled so sweetly.

I take the ballpen on the table beside me, "Something's missing." I draw a mustache on her face. "That can complete it."

We both laugh,"But of course the queen can't dance without a crown." She puts the crown on top of my head. "So uhm... My Quinn, can we?"

"Of course." I gladly take her hand and then I'm the one who started swaying my hips, grinding her up.

"Don't make me start it Quinn." Santana pulled me closer... Closer... Closer...

XXXXX

08:00 a.m.

We're starting to tape the next scenes. I've been really inspired since last night. I'm performing great and I'm loving my life.

"Take care of yourself, baby, I don't won't let any bad thing happen to you." I remember what she have said to me before I went on the taping.

That made me so happy! And of course, she sealed everything with a kiss...

"Ms. Wonderland,you've been smiling around like you're an idiot. What made you so happy?" Kurt pushed me playfully, abrupting my daydreaming.

"Nothing..." I rolled my eyes away while happily smiling out widely.

"Wait, don't tell me, Santana and you were-"

I covered his mouth with my own hands, "SSSHHH!"

He pulled out forcedly, smiling out while laughing loudly, "OH EM GEE!" He pulled me, whispering softly, "Since when did you uhm- dated?"

"We're already girlfriends since last night."

"WHAT!" He covered his own mouth, "Oh shet. I knew my gaydar was right. Congratulations and welcome to our COMMUNITY."

I giggled a bit as I turn away, my eyes narrowed to the direction where Santana was. I waved at her and then she hurriedly noticed me. Guess she's going to tape the farmgirl scene.

"HEY!" She mouthed, sitting in front of the cow.

What is she going to do? Why is she so proud of it?

She grabs the cow's breast, she's going to get the milk I think, and then she slowly rub it.

OK?

She then sexually moved her hands with the cow's breast, looking at me, devouring my soul and trapping me inside her fantasy. It's like she's making a sign wherein she wanted to show me that she wants "SEX". Her eyes kill my sanity and my sexual hormones rushed up my veins.

"Ooohhh... Your girlfriend looks like she want some lovin'... She wants SIX."

Kurt made some hilarious intonation with the SIX word. Hehe.

"Kurt, you wanted to get slapped, don't you?" I raised my eyebrow and then pouted.

"Well, silence isn't what your relationship should be. You should be proud of her, Quinn."

"I am proud of her."

"Then why don't you tell them?"

I took a long pause, thinking about it. "Well, I'll tell them when the right time came..."

"Ok." Kurt lastly said.

I look down, thinking about what Kurt said.

"Ok now, back to the scene everybody..." Puck shouted at the megaphone, catching my attention from Santana.

He looks at me and then winked. He whispered, "I love you..."

I smiled a little, "I- ugh-"  
I gulped my feelings down my throat, clenching.

XXXXX

(A/N): The chapters are getting shorter, I know. I'm trying my best to issue and update the story. I've been busy since I went to school. Well, thank you so much everyone on reading this! 


	11. Forbidden Affection

Sorry again. My country, Philippines had been destructed by a huge typhoon. Oh yeah, thank you for reading and still following the story. I love you all!

Chapter 11: Forbidden Affection

Quinn's POV:

"Rosario, I've been looking for you. Where have you been?" I tried to touch her shoulder and pull her out of the couch she's been sitting on.

She never replied nor hummed for an answer. Maybe she's sleeping already.

"Rosario, are you-"

Before I can continue my sentence, she pulled my arms, dragging me on top of her. There I saw her face, her pity face. Eyeliner leaking from her eyes, down her cheeks, lipstick passing on every direction, and tears... Tears already evaporated by the cold air.

"Emily, Emily, my life has been ruined... Please mother Emily, You've been a friend of mine since we were young... Tell God I wanna change my life..." Her voice is shaking, trembling in every tune.

"Rosario, I'm just a nun. I can't do that. Try praying to Jesus... He can help you out."

A moment after that, she giggled, shaking her shoulder and hands.

"You're one good nun and obedient slave of God..." She pulled me even closer, our bodies getting warmer as our own skin burns against each other.

"I'm not a slave. I'm a follower..." I tried to resist the thought of Rosario's pouty lips.

"Well, that's great. God had a twitter account. Maybe you can tweet him about my miserable life. Hashtag... HOT LESBIAN'S BAD LIFE..." Her warm breath enters my cold body, slipping through my spine. That made me close my eyes with an unfamiliar pleasure.

( Now playing: One More Night by Maroon 5 )

Suddenly, a background music was played, making everything so... So compressed with just two of us.

"Rosario, what you're doing right now is wrong. God is so disappointed right now. You need to apologize to him."

She grins, "Well yeah, it's wrong... But it felt good... Maybe you can be my slave, mother Emily, you used to be my friend... My friend with benefits... We used to enjoy these when we're still young..."

"PLEASE... STOP IT!"

"You used to go to the lesbian bars and do this with me. When your ex-boyfriend cheated on you, you began to hate men..."

She's getting closer to my lips, I couldn't take it...

"Rosario, I'm praying to God that you're just out of your mind..."

"Pray to God to make an equal right to love... You can't stop how you feel, Em..."

Her dark eyes began to sparkle as I made an eye contact with her... Her lips waiting for mine and me, starting to clench the fabric of her clothing... Of her thin, sparkling stripper outfit...

"CUT!"

Oh yes... Finally. Whoooh.

I breathe a super deep sigh after. The scene was very intensed. Me cuddling with Santana in front of Puck... The warmth inside my body went away as I inhaled more cool air...

"You're great hun." Puck walked towards me, welcoming me with a kiss. But I turned to the other side, avoiding his lips. "Guess you're not in the mood..."

"No. It's just that... That I'm so tired..." I walk away.

"Are you having something with anybody else?"

I stopped... Blowing out a boring air... I look up at Santana... She's waiting for me... Eyes in a grief...

"No..."

Puck held my arms and pulled me so hard, making my arms' skin burn in red color.

"Make sure you're not with somebody else or else, your career is going to burn down..."

His grip is getting harsh and it's hurting me so much, "Please Puck... Let me go.."

"Oh yeah. Say that I'm wrong!"

"Stay away from Quinn! Don't hurt her!" Santana entered the scene, rapidly pulling Puck's hand away from me.

"Aren't you happy? I'm hurting your mortal enemy." Puck's face was PUCKABLE...

Santana's grip on my hand loosens as Puck looked at her. Her mouth was open.

What's on Santana's mind right now?

"Or... Are you having something special?"

I gulped the nervous feelings down my intestine as I felt Santana's hand, shaking brutally.

I know she's afraid if anyone found out.  
If anyone found out, Brittany's wish couldn't be obeyed. And...  
That shouldn't happen.

"It's ok Santana, you should let me go for now. He can't hurt me." I softly whispered, pulling my hands out of her grip, softly slipping against each other's skin.

"Quinn, in my office, now." Puck grabbed my hand, pulling me quickly.

And I... looking blankly as she stared at me, enduring the pain...

XXXXX

Quinn's POV:

I sit on the couch and helped myself on punching this tough guy in front of me. Who? None other than Noah Puckerman. The most intimidating person of all. He always thinks that I'm his posession.

"It looks like you and Santana are getting a better relationship." Puck looked at me, deadly serious, while sitting on a office chair.

I feel like a deer running away from the hunters... I'll be captured but still, I'm running away. I gulped, inhaling the nervous feelings, "Yes. We have talked about some matured things and we agreed."

"Mature things? Like if she falls for you, you're just going to keep it?"

I'm shocked by how he said that sentence.  
Oh my gosh. I'm shaking brutally and I feel like everything's compressing between us. The air is getting thicker...  
I know that the room was airconed but then my sweats are ready to pour like rain.  
"P-Puck..."

"Mr. Puck, someone's calling you on the telephone." Suddenly, Puck's secretary, Finn, walked in.

"Ok. I'll be there." Puck took the last glimpse at me and then he proceeds on answering the phone, outside the office. He slammed the door after he walked out.

Oh ehm gee. I breathed out, taking out all of my hard feelings outside.  
It's like a large elephant suddenly went away from sitting on me.

I decided to stand up, although my knees are still weak. I slowly lift my body up and managed to stand up with my shivering feet.  
RELAX QUINN...  
RELAX...  
REL-

"QUINN!"

"Oh EFF!" Someone grabbed me, pushing me against the wall that made me swore and gasp loudly.

( Now playing: I'm With You by Avril Lavigne )

"It's me, Santana." Santana slowly puts her hands down, revealing her image.

"Oh. It's you." I don't know if I'm going to be happy or I am going to be sad. This whole thing was kinda hard...

"Cheer up. I'm already here."  
Before I can speak, she quickly kiss me, hot breath covering me up while she gracefully danced her tongue with mine.

I tried to stop her, but I can't. It's like I need it and I really wanted it, even though doing it can kill me.

I clenched my hand, grabbing the fabric of her cloth, pulling it up... I wanna touch her skin 'cause I'm craving for her to touch mine...

She pulls out, "Quinn, we don't have to be afraid of this. It's ok. We can keep this relationship as a secret for a while."

"But I'm-"

*KRRRIIINGGG-KRRRIIINGGG*

Suddenly, her cellphone suddenly rung, cutting our conversation. She picked it up, resuming her look to me.

Her eyes looked dimmed. "It's Brittany..."

I slowly put up a smile, showing her that it's alright, "Answer it. It could be important."

She answered the phone and said, "Oh hey babe..."

Santana looks at me with a poker face, eyes still searching for my answer. I assembled a small smile on the corner of my lips.

"Britt, I'm going to wait for you..." She cleared her throat before continue, "I- I love you Britt... Stay safe..."

My heart has been shuttered with its small pieces dropping on the ground.

Santana puts her phone inside her pocket and then vowed. "I'm sorry..."

I can feel how she suffers with a huge heartbreak. So I walk closer to her, pinching her cheeks while turning her head left to right then right to left, "Hey... You don't have to be... I thought you're going to cheer me up? Then why are you like that?"

I lifted her face up, facing me. Her face looks hilarious. She's doing the puppy eyes... Awww...

"I'm just too tired." Santana pouted, resting her head on my hands.

I pecked her lips and then I slapped her cheeks away from me. I had managed to run out of the office before Santana can follow me.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE! YOU CAN'T SLAP ME LIKE THAT!"

Oh no. Here we go. She's already following me and I know she'll kill me. "BACK OFF FREAKTANA!"

"Ms. GOLDILUCKS! I'll kill you!"

We both laugh while we're running around... Just like those little kids,playing around the playground.  
...The thing I never do when I'm still young...

"GOTCHA!" Santana grabbed me and then we both fell to the ground...

The grass felt soft against my bare skin. And from there... From there Santana lays on top of me, laughing while staring at me.  
Her smile... It never felt so real and sweet...  
Just like it's the first time... It's shining it's way through my heart... Enlightening up my dark world.

"I'll love you Quinn... In between these challenges... I'll love you in all forbidden ways... I'll love you even though everything seems to be broken..." Santana lowered down.

But before she can kiss me, the rain poured. I covered her mouth with my palm.

The cold droplets of the rain gently strokes my skin, massaging the sore muscles and sending chills down on my spine.

"The sky says you can't kiss me now, Freak." I pushed her away from me.

I managed to stand up and enjoy the rain.  
Everything was covered with wet droplets coming from the sky.

"No one wanted to join me on dancing in the middle of the rain," I said, with moderate voice, enough for her to hear.

Everything had limitations... My life has been compared to China, great walls surrounding around me...

Suddenly, I felt a warm feeling wrapping up the right side of my waist. "Then I should join you."

"How about your wound, San?"

"Nah. Don't mind it... Mind this..." She turned me around, quickly putting something on my left cheek.

I touched it, "What's this?"

"Mud..." She grins. And then she sits on the muddy ground, covering herself with mud.

To tell you honestly, I felt so disgusted... But who cares?

I sat down on her side, covering myself with mud.

"Whoah, wait... Why are sitting here?"

"What's wrong?"

"Quinn Fabray will never sit on a muddy ground. 'Cause it's dirty..."

I smiled, "I don't care... As long as... As long as I'm with you... Muds couldn't stop me from loving you... I'll always be here just like how you'll be."

XXXXX

(A/N:)Thank you so much for reading it. 'Til next chapter! Please, spread the story and keep on reviewing! I write the chapters according on my mood. 


	12. One Love, Two Roads

Here's the 12th chapter everyone! I owe you so much. So here's the second update for the day.

Chapter 12: One Love, Two Roads

Santana's POV:

"I know that we can do this together, Quinn." I locked my hand on hers, securing a promise to her.

She looks at me and smiled, "I believe in you, San." She held my hand tighter.

"You know that I love you, right?"

Her smile went a little bigger, "Of course I knew it. I just don't know how long are we going to keep it as a secret."

But then her smile went upside down when her eyes narrowed at Puck's presence. Her hand slid off hurriedly and then she stood up, welcoming a warm smile to Puck.

Puck walked towards us and then he grins at her.

My blood suddenly boiled up through my veins and it made me clench my fist with anger.  
Stop Santana... Stop...  
Help yourself.

"Quinn, look at yourself! You're covered with mud. The fans won't love that. C'mon. Get changed and I got something for you." He pulled her arms away.

Wait... I wanna stop him. Nobody can take her away from me!  
I stood up and tried to follow them, "Qu-"

But suddenly, I felt a warm hand grabbing my arm, pulling me backwards, stopping me from following them.

I turned to my back. Only to see that it was Brittany...

She smiled, teeth showing, "Hi Santana. Where are you going?"

"Britt... I thought that you're going here later?"

"Well, surprise?!"

I smiled a little, covering up the anger inside my heart. That wasn't a good surprise. It's a very bad surprise...  
I don't know if I'm going to be happy or I'm going to be sad...  
But one thing is for sure...  
I'm super pissed off.

"Santie... You look so sad, why?"

I relaxed myself, breathing out all the bad vibes. "Well..." Well, it's because of you Brittany S. Pierce...  
Why did you came back from the past? Now that I got my present and probably my future... Can you just break through other fanfictions?

She quickly pecked me, mockingly laughing out after.

"Britt- What's that for?"

"Everytime I see you sad, I'm going to kiss you. Maybe that will help."

That can't... It will never help...

"Thank - you." I turned again, I need to follow Quinn. But Quinn's already gone.  
I should had followed them.

"C'mon!" Brittany pulled my arms, making me run with her...  
She's pulling me, excitedly running like a child.

It feels just like before... Same person... Same me...  
But definitely not the same feelings...

XXXXX

I carefully sat down the couch after I have taken a bath. I breathe out a huge sigh and then lowered my body. I turned on the television to ease the boredom.

Naya Rivera's there. On a facial wash commercial. And just like before, I stared at her until the commercial ends,

Quinn's commercial came after. Sad vibes filled my lungs as I breathed in.  
I can feel the emptiness inside...

"I just don't know how long are we going to keep it as a secret." I remembered what Quinn said... If only I can answer her question.  
If only I can say them.  
If only if it's not for Brittany's last wish...  
If only if it's not for Quinn's career and safety...

But I wish she can wait until the right time came... For now we should keep it all... I trust her. I know she's trusting me, too.

"Hey Santie..."

My eyes automatically turned to the sight of Brittany as she called me seductively.  
She hurriedly jumped on my lap, facing me.

"Brittany..." I acted as if I'm not surprised. As if it's alright.

"Santie... Remember when we used to do this on your bed?"

I can feel her hand, wandering my body... She's putting her hand inside my shirt, drawing lines against my skin. The imaginary lines felt like burning and it reached my bones...

"Hmmm..." I breathe out a moan, "Brittany... I remembered..."

Don't Santana... Keep your feet on the ground... Don't fall.

"And this..." Her hands climbed up and unclapsed my bra, making it fall...

The sensation making me hot. My whole body is burning in a very good way. I gave in. My lips reached out for Brittany's. It's like a magnet, attracting me forcefully...My own hands made its way to her body, automatically doing its job.

I closed my eyes, feeling the sexy thing right now. As we feel each other's breath, our skin is now digging on each other...  
This is paradise...

*FSSSHHH!*

The sound of a crashed vase surprised us both as it echoed the place. I quickly open my eyes and then looked at the doorway...

.

.

"Quinn..."

My heart was so shocked to see her. It's beating so fast.

"Hey Santana... Hey Brittany..." Her voice trembled as she tried to smile at me.

My mouth was still open as I look down at her. She's clenching her fist as she grabbed the fabric of her dress...

"Quin!" Brittany's tune was cheerful, breaking the tension between us, "Me and Santana are hanging out for a sexy thing..."

Quinn nods, "I can see it. You're having a very sexy time..." Her eyes strucked me as she arched an eyebrow.

"You know you can join us, Q." Brittany added.

"What are you saying, Brittany?!" I whispered, thinking it's a ridiculous statement.

"Don't be selfish, Santana. I think she'll enjoy it." Brittany replied.

Eff. What is she thinking? Can't she see it's very awkward?!

Quinn chuckled, "Thanks Britt. But... I have my own. And I know... I'll enjoy him better..."

My brain was blown out with just processing those words... The neurons went on the ground... Did she mean it?

I watched her as she walks out...  
As she walks out of my sight...

I wanna follow her... She couldn't walk out without me explaining to her...

I tried to stand, but Brittany hugged me tight, "Britt, please, can I follow her first?"

But then she grabbed me even tighter, whispering on my ear, "Don't leave me please. I need you here..."

Her voice broke my heart. I can feel how much it hurts... I can feel how much she needs me... But how about Quinn? She couldn't just walk around without my explanations... Eff me. It's my fault. I shouldn't fell for Britt's seduction.

I just gave up, patting her back, "Ok... I'll be here. It'll be alright. I won't leave you."

I won't leave you Brittany. Even though I wanted to follow Quinn. I have no choice...

Seconds after, my tears suddenly rolled down from my eyes... A sign of how much it hurts...

I love Quinn. But the fact of how forbidden it was to tell the world hurts me a lot...

XXXXX

Quinn's POV:

I won't cry. Of course I won't.  
My feet continued to walk on the streets.

I never noticed my tears until I suddenly felt them dropping on my own feet...  
My knees felt weak, making me fall hardly to the ground.

It doesn't hurt. Of course it doesn't... Santana's just playing a game.  
A very great game...  
She's doing it for purpose...

I curled my body as I sit on the floor, feeling like a beggar.  
HOMELESS.  
FALLING OUT OF LOVE.

( Now playing: Let Me Be The One by Jimmy Bondoc )

Why is she kissing Brittany?!  
I know it's kinda selfish but...It's normal that I'm feeling jealous...  
I'm just doing what I needed to do...

.  
Cry?

"Ms. Quinn! Ms. Quinn, there you are." A paparazzi suddenly rushed up on me, "Is this photo true or just photoshopped?" He pulled out a big photo out of his hand.

A very shocking photo.  
It's me...  
And Santana...  
Kissing...

"Are you a lesbian over Santana hugh?" The paparazzi puts his cellphone on my mouth, waiting for an answer. "Do you know how this can affect your career?"

"That ugh-"

"Ms. Quinn! Are you a lesbian, too?! What does the photo mean?" Another paparazzi rushed. This time, he got a cameraman.

Until the other paparazzis came on, flashing their cameras at me...

They can't shoot me like this. I'm crying. I'm sitting on the floor. I'm helpless...

The flashes are blinding me up. I can't see anything but lights...  
They're suffocating me...

"We thought you're straight?! F*ck you Quinn Fabray! You're just acting like a good person!" Someone shouted. It hurted me even more.

"HEY! F*CK OFF! Get your hands off my girlfriend!"  
I heard Puck's voice, shouting out and breaking through the scene.

I looked everywhere to find him...  
But all I that I can see was Santana's face... She's all over the place...

"Get out! Get out please!" I shouted, helplessly covering up my face with my own hands.

They kept on pushing me against the wall.

"I said, F*CK OFF!" Puck break through the crowd, pulling me up so I can stand. He hugged me tight and then pulled out, "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright..."  
I shook in fear. These paparazzis are getting on my nerves and pissing me off.

He looks at them, pushing them away from me. "No one shall touch her!"

The paparazzis walked back. But it doesn't mean they'll stop. "Director Puckerman, is this photo true or photoshopped?"  
The man handed over the photo to Puck.

Puck grabbed it. He clenched it as he stared at it. "This isn't true! It's photoshopped!" He angrily shouted as he throwed the crumpled photo to the ground. "That's not true... 'Cause Quinn's... Quinn's my fiance now. And we're getting married..." He grabbed my hand, holding it so tight.

I was shocked by how he said that. "Puck..."

"We're getting out of here." He said, pulling me out of the crowd as he pushed them away.

We both run as fast as we could, away from them...

"Puck... You don't need to say that prank."

"It's not a prank. It's true. That I'll marry you..."

XXXXX

(A/N:) I had dropped two bombs for 'ya, guys. I wish you had enjoyed it. Please, continue on reading, following and reviewing. 'Cause without you guys, this story ain't going nowhere. 


	13. Lights, Camera, MURDER

Chapter 13: Lights, Camera, MURDER

Santana's POV:

I didn't know it's going to be like this. The person that I hated the most was already the person that I wanted to have. Sh*t. I'm getting a huge headache...

Now that I wanted her so bad but then we can't be with each other... It's better when we're just frienemies. At least no one would suspect us... At least I can tease her secretly, blush when I dream of her and feel like a teenager with static electricity all over my body...

I regret it when I confessed to her. It got a lot more complicated...

I looked at my left hand, still covered with bandage and still oozing with pain.

It just reminded me the night that I smashed the mirror. The night that made me go crazy and jealous about her relationship with Puck. The night that she voluntarily cried on my shoulder without me forcing her... And that kiss...

:)  
It made me smile a bit even though the pain inside me is still there. Even though I know there's no reason to smile for...  
Maybe it's because I just love how much it hurts to love her...

If someone will give me a chance to go back to the past, maybe I'm just going to be an oridnary person... Or Quinn's fan... I'm just a fan that's craving for her attention. I'll be happy with just a simple autograph from her...

But then I'm not. I'm not an ordinary person.  
I'm an actress. Everyone's talking about me.

Wait a minute... Santana, you're a star! What are you talking about? You shouldn't feel that way. Quinn's just a itsy little bit rookie of she's just pretending to be a good saint even though she's not, really...  
And even though she's just pretending that she didn't love you or did she love you?

EEERRR! ERASE! ERASE!

Hmp. I'm getting so dizzy. Maybe I should turn on the television.

Think about Kim K. and Queen Kate's babies.  
Wait, maybe there's something between those babies.  
I can write a story about North and George.

North is a carefree showbiz magnet, filled with parties and drinks. While Prince George is a prince charming, super handsome and got a great personality. They're going to meet each other when North got hit by a car and got lost inside the palace of Brittain. With that, George took a great care of her and...

Ok, enough.

Turn on the T.V.

"Hey guys welcome back to OMG Insider. This is Kevin Frazier. Now we have a report that's still hot, freshly baked from the oven."

Great! About the babies, I think? I walk closely on the T.V. screen, sitting on the floor.

"It's about Quinn Fabray and 'The Teasing Games' Director Noah Puckerman."

Hugh? What's about them? Are they heading for a break-up?! Oh boy! Finally, Quinn made a right decision to break-up with Puck! YES!  
I stood up and jump twice, yelling, "F*CK ME PUCK!"

"The two hollywood couple are heading for- Drum roll please"

"A break-up, a break-up!" I shouted loudly.

Kevin continued, "The two are heading for a marriage, everybody!" He excitedly said that, "Here's a video report of their confession."

A video of them was shown, holding each other's hand, trying to escape the paparazzis.

Puck took a peak at the camera, "We're getting married. That's final." Quinn's covering her face, following his steps.

And suddenly, a tear rolled down from my eyes.

XXXXX

Quinn's POV:

I'm running across the corridors, quickly finding Santana's room. I pant as I look everywhere. Why does the cabin suddenly looked like a mansion?! I can't find her room.

I need to explain the video on the television. Eeerrr... She needs to know what really happened...

I looked at the next room at my right, room no. 10, here it is!

"Santana," I open the door and looked around the room. "Santana?" Where is she?

"Congratulations Quinn Fabray you're getting married." Suddenly, I noticed a low tuned- voice, tremblingwith such a lonely aura.

"Santana?"

I noticed something, slowly moving under the sheets. I walked closely to it.

( Now playing: Let Me Be The One by Jimmy Bondoc )

"Santana... Have you..."

"I've heard about it..." She sobs , "You're getting married..."

I sit on the floor next to the sofa that she's lying on. I rested my hand on her. "Don't cry, Santana. I can explain."

"I'm not crying...*Sniff* I'm just having a heavy cold..."

"Wait, do you have a flu? Oh no. Does Brittany knows about it? Does she already gave you medicines?" I kneeled up, trying to remove the sheets.

But then she pulled it back, "No. Don't pull it. I'm shivering..."

I'm feeling so worried and awkward at the same time. "Then, I'm going to warm you up."

"No... Stop it... Don't pretend that you care."

"I'm not pretending, Santana. I really care for you." What is she talking about?!

"You're a great actress. You made me believe with those pranks."

I'm getting a bit more angry about this, "I can't understand! Why are you saying that?! What pranks?!"

"Like when you say that you love me."

"It's not a prank! It's true! You know how much I love you!" I screamed out so loud.

I'm expecting that she's going to scream at me, too. That she's going all rampage like how she did before. I know she's going to slap me.

Well I'm ready.

But then she didn't replied and instead, she sat up, removing the sheets from her. She looks like an innocent child, having a blush up her cheeks. It seems that she's been crying.

"Santana, if you wanted to slap me..." I stood up, leaned over her and offered my cheeks, "Here. Slap my cheeks or wherever you may want. If that's going to make you better... Do it." I closed my eyes and waited.

I deserved it. I'm just too coward to tell them that I already promised someone that I love.

"Slap me, Santana."

.

.

."Congrats." She softly whispered and then slowly kissed my cheeks with her hot lips.

My chest tightened as I open my eyes, my lungs are burning with flame. "Are you giving me up?"

I digged my eyes to hers. I'm seeking for an answer. What's the meaning of this? I just don't understand.

"Yes. I'm giving you up."

That's when my breath felt heavier until I can't breathe easily.

"I think there's no reason for me to stay here." I stood up, turning away from me.

But then she suddenly grabbed my arms, "But if you wanna. Come back, maybe. I'm just here... But I'm begging you. Don't leave him, please. He loves you. Don't hurt him like the way you hurted me..." Her voice was incredibly calm as she slid her hand off me.

I walked out of the room, trying to keep myself from crying.

Why is she like that? What's happening with her?

I clenched my hand into a fist.

And as I close my eyes, I remember everything...

"Director Puckerman? What a respectful lady you are. Or maybe, you're just sipping the straw so that Puck can make your role a better one than mine. I'm the main role. NOT YOU." Santana said, teasing me up.

I remember how she said that. I remember when we're just fighting for the movie but now we're fighting because... Because we love each other...

I don't know what's on her mind...

But one thing is for sure, I'm not going to surrender our love. There's no way.  
Perhaps, she said she's waiting for me. I won't let her wait. I'm going to end it here.

XXXXX

I run towards Puck's office.

"PUCK!" I open the door, slam-shut. I'm not going to waste my time.

Puck's sitting on his office chair, grabbing a newspaper. "Oh hey Quinn. News are getting a lot more fast than it used to be."

I sighed, "About our marriage..."

"Stop. I'm just going to say something. Sit please."

"O-K." What is he thinking?

I sat down, heart beating so loud. I'm feeling so uneasy about this.

"What's this?" He raised the newspaper on his hands, showing a picture... Me and Santana, kissing... On the front page...

My heart beats louder, head dumbpounded...

Puck smashed the newspaper, clenching it on his own hands, crumpling it like it's me, defenseless... WEAK... "What's the meaning of this?!" He strucked my eyes, grabbing my arms, tightly. "Do you know what's the effect of this?!"

"I-" I can't speak... All that came out of my mouth was air...

"Do you know what have you done?!" Puck slammed me against the door with me enduring the pain of the impact.

My tears rumbled down my eyes, rolling across my cheeks, entering my mouth...  
My tastebuds tasted my own tears...  
Salty...  
Just like what it taste like to love...  
"I'm sorry Puck... It's-"

"Don't PUCK me! I knew there's something with you two. Everyone knows Santana was a lesbian..." He lowered down to me, "And you're just a slave puppy..."

"But I love her..."

He bites his lower lip, forcedly punching the wall, making me skip a beat. "You don't love her Quinn. You just love how she touches you. How she would make you feel as a woman... Her tongue slipping inside you and make you feel so good. I am the one you needed, Quinn. Not her." He slowly kisses his way through my neck.

I clenched my fist, securing my face, tears still flowing... "F*CK YOU!" I pushed him hard, away from me.

"Do you know what am I going to look like? A fool. Everyone knew that we're getting married. But then you're going to ruin it all just because of kissing a lesbian?!" He kicked my stomach that made me choke and puke with blood.

The blood's covering the floor...

The blood is mine...

I need to fight for Santana. I shouldn't deny it to them!  
"Stop Puck... I just love Santana..."

"Love?! Then how about me? Hugh!" He punched my cheeks, followed by a huge slap. "You just used me for your fame? You seduced me to make yourself a huge stardom!"

Needles of pain are now poking my whole body. I'm losing all my energy and I'm getting weaker... I can't move my feet...

I fell to the ground, curling up and hugging my self, shaking brutally with fear and agony written on my eyes.

"Santan-a..." My voice is getting rusty as it trembles in pain.

"Let's see how this is going to be..." He put up a knife...

A knife with a very shiny blade...

Suddenly, with the speed of the light, I felt the blade inside me... Entering my stomach... Blood flowing out of the big hole... He digs deeper, deeper, until the blade goes out of my body.

I look up... I look up where I can see the light, blinding me up... Everything twirled like a whirlwind... Getting a bit blurry...

My head couldn't obey me anymore and so as the rest of my body... I slammed down the floor... I can't move even a single finger...

"Mike! Threw her quickly to the river! C'mon! HURRY!"

I'm dying but then I can still hear them... But the pain... The pain suddenly went away... Is it a good thing or a bad thing? I can't feel anything. I'm already numb.

I'm here, swimming with my own pool of blood, covering my whole body like a peanut coated with chocolate...

I need some help. I need to get outta here... I need Santana... Santana needs me... I need her... I love her... I shouldn't die... God... I shouldn't die... Please...

"H-" The last particle of the oxygen filled my lungs, me getting super dizzy, him laughing so hard at me. I inhaled the-

BLACKOUT...

XXXXX

(A/N:) Ok. That's it for Chapter 13. 13 is very unlucky. Tsk. Tsk. But, thanks to all of you who's still reading this story. I'm going to continue it all the way. :) 


	14. The Silent Lover

Chapter 14: The Silent Lover

Quinn's POV:

Whoah... I'm feeling kinda light... Well, honestly, I can't feel anything...

I open my eyes and stood up. I don't know if I have any feet at all. My body felt empty and everything seems to be... Seems to be in an another dimension...

My curiosity kills me, I need to know if I had a foot after all. I looked down.

EFF IT! I'M FLOATING!

I moved my feet and tried to touch the ground, but then, MISSION FAILED.  
What did they do to me? Was it some kind of... Was it the scene that I'm going to fly? What the hell? Then if I can fly, there must be anything here all around me.

Nothing...

It's just me.

No rope at all...

What's happening to me?!  
What joke was this?!

I dismissed everything and 'FLIED' straightly to where Santana was.

"Where's Quinn?! She needs to be here in ten minutes." Mercedes irritatedly said, and then she turned away.

I moved to her and then shouted, "Wait! Mercedes! I'm here! DUGH!" But then she continued to run away.

What's the real thing here? Why can't she see me?

"Oh come on everyone! I'm right here. What joke is this?!" I shouted loudly, laughing out so hard after.  
Thinking it's just another prank.  
That everything inside my head was all kind of...

I paused for a minute and analyzed my situation.

No one ever heard of me. No one saw me. No one gave a damn.

"It's starting to get windy in here, Blaine." Kurt said, hugging his self.

Blaine answered, putting his hands inside his pocket. "Yah. The weather changed, suddenly. This is the effect of global warming." They shivered as their voice trembled.

What? But I can't feel anything, neither hot nor cold.

"And Santana! Santana must have been here." Mercedes continued.

Oh geez. I forgot about Santana. Maybe she knew this prank.  
I wonder where's that lesbian?

I closed my eyes and thought about her... Where is she?

Some kind of energy grabbed me and then... With just opening my eyes...

"There she is!" My eyes found her, still sitting on the bed. "Santana..."

I paused again and thought about it. How can I do that? Eff it. Did I suddenly got magical powers?

I tried to walk towards her but a hand grabbed my shoulder and made me stop. "If I were you, I'll save my last existence on doing something more important." An unfamiliar voice came from my back. And for the first time again, I can feel some shock and nervous feelings.

I turned immediately to confirm his identity.  
I looked at his face, but then, I don't know him. He's so unfamiliar.  
But I'm glad that someone saw me, finally.  
"Wait, who are you?"

He smirked, "I am your guardian angel, Ms. Quinn."

"My guardian angel?" I laughed, turning around, "You looked like old enough to be my guardian angel." I crossed my arms. " And lastly, I shouldn't see you." I paused, thinking...

He was here to rape Santana.  
He's a rapist. I knew it.  
Maybe he was.

I should use my taekwondo moves. I stood up on a fighting stand and then kicked while turning around.

"You're just wasting your time."

My eyes grew bigger as my foot unexpectedly passed through him. "Whoah, what just happened?! Why did my foot passed through?!"

"It's because you're already dead, Ms. Quinn. You're just a spirit now."

"What? No. It couldn't be. I'm not dead." I'm sure. I couldn't be dead. What a hilarious thing to say. He must be crazy!

"Well, take a look at yourself at the mirror, call Santana, grab something solid." He pointed out on the mirror and at Santana.

A small smirk went up on the corner of my lips. "I'll show you." I moved fast towards the mirror...

In my horror, nothing's there. No reflection at all. I can't see myself! Not even a strand of my hair!

I looked at him, "Maybe the mirror was already broken." My eyes narrowed to the glass of water. My hand tried to grab it, but just like before, my hand passed through it.

I couldn't grab it. My hand didn't even felt anything. Just a light energy...

I walked back, turning my head, "This couldn't be happening!" I screamed, as I saw Santana on the corner of my eye, the last thing to do...I'll call her... "SANTANA! Santana, can you hear me?" I moved so close to her, screaming out as my voice echoed the whole room.

But Santana didn't noticed me. She didn't moved any ligament. She sat, still, hugging the blanket and staring blankly on nowhere.

"No. This isn't true..." I kneeled down, having a big heart break... It's not true! Tell me, this is just a dream!

"Weird. You can feel a heart break?" The man behind me said, while I'm just here, trying to feel myself...

"Of course... I can feel a heart break. I felt it for the first time when Santana came to my life..." I continued to vow down.

Am I really dead? 'Cause if it's true... I don't know what am I going to do... The thought of living with Santana... The thought of having her in my arms... The thought of taking care of her whenever she's feeling sick... I shouldn't die this early... Every thoughts inside my head, everything's all about Santana. And everything's gone.

"Quinn?! Are you there? Quinn, Where are you hiding?"

?  
I looked up at her, "Santana? You heard me?"

She stood up, looking around, "Quinn?! Quinn?!"

"She heard me! Do you hear that? She heard me!" I jumped up and down, looking at the man in front of me.

"This is really weird. But you're already a spirit. She shouldn't hear you."

"Well beat that, stranger." I rejoiced, flying around in circles.

Suddenly, a big hope made me glow once more.

"Santana?" The door opened, showing Brittany, walking inside the room, "Oh there you are, babe." She smiled so wide when she looked at Santana.

( Now playing: Goodbye by Avril Lavigne )

Santana replied with a small smile, still looking sick with those hollow eyes. "Oh hey, Britt." Her voice sounded rusty as it fades with the air.

Brittany jumped on the bed and then checked her, her smile went upside down, "You're hot, babe."

"I know right?"

"No. I mean your temperature. It's not normal..."

Santana tried to be happy, "You have forgotten something, Britt."

"What? Did I forgot to wear a bra? Did my nipples show?"

Santana's face went an alien-like expression. Same as mine. How weird was that.

Santana cleared her throat, "Britt, do you forgot that I'm an immortal? Nothing can get me- HACHOO!" She sniffed after, grabbing the blanket and then covered herself with it.

"Awww... It looks like my little baby was sick. Here, grab this tissue." She offered her some tissue.

I clenched my fist as anger suddenly went up through my head. "Get your hands off her!" I raised my hand up, storing up my energy on my hand.

"STOP!" The man behind me pulled me away, immediately stopping me.

He can touch me?!

"Why? Why can you stop me and touch me but then I can't touch you nor anyone here?!" I gave up, throwing my hands down... I need to calm down.

"Please, stop yourself immediately before you can hurt someone. Your anger was deadly, Ms. Quinn. Control it. Remember? You're just a spirit now. You can do anything in an instance."

"Control?! I can't! I'm dead. Can't you see? I can't do anything for her! I can see them but then I'm letting someone else take care of her!" I dropped down myself to the floor, trying to hold my anger down.

"Just... Accept the truth."

Santana's POV:

"Thank you Brittany... *SNIFF* Hmmm..." I grabbed the tissue and wiped away the wet sensation on my nose. Eeewww...

It's feeling kinda colder inside here. I'm shaking too much and I can't help but to stay covered by the blanket.

"Britt, have you seen Quinn inside here?"

She turns her head, "No. I haven't."

"But I'm pretty sure she's here. I smelled her... Her scent. The smell of her hair... The smell of her. I knew it was her." I'm not crazy enough to say that I can smell Quinn here. I'm so sure she's here.

"Well, you don't need her. I'm just right here." She hugs me tight and then warmed me up. "I love you, San."

... "I love you, too, Britt. Well you can't kiss me now."

"Why?"

"Because, you can get some cold and feel sick, too."

"I don't care. Even if I die right now, I wouldn't mind. When I go to hell, at least I had felt heaven by my side for the last of my human minutes." She hugs me tighter, kissing me quickly on my cheeks.

Her kiss burned through my skin and I can feel some electric statics all over me. She had said the sweetest thing that I could ever imagine.

Why am I feeling like...

My heart is beating so fast... Little by little. It beats faster... And faster...

Could it be?

I'm in love with her again?

XXXXXX

(A/N:) I decided to maintain Brittany's innocence and Brittana's cuteness on this fic. Team Brittana or Quinntana for endgame?! 


	15. The World Turned Wrong

Chapter 15: The World Turned Wrong

The next day, afternoon, at the riverside.

Santana's POV:

I walked through the whole set, feeling kinda dizzy and still feeling sick. But who cares? I need to continue my job and do whatever I need to do...

This job saved me from starvation.  
This job made me famous.  
This job made me something more than nothing.  
This job is my life.

I shouldn't quit nor show that I'm too weak to handle this.

"Hey San, are you alright?" Mercedes said, coming from behind.

"Ugh, yeah. I'm ok. Got a little fever last night." I answered with half-closed eyes. I've been really exhausted, crying and thinking a lot. Thinking about why the hell did I surrendered Quinn when I can fight for her?

"You looked really sick." Kurt added, checking me up.

They're not going to stop until the demon came out of me.

"Listen, I don't want some argumentation for now because I'm too tired of it. Just, stop worrying about me. I'm alright." I said, taking efforts just to talk without looking sick and pushing them away from me.

I breathed in as my chest tightened.

"Ok, but if you need us, you can ask for our assisstance." Mercedes patted my shoulder and then smiled a bit to ease my bad condition.

I just nodded for a reply.

My whole body is getting weaker. I can't even stand up straight. My head felt so heavy. I need to sit at least for a couple of minute.

I found a bleacher. I managed to slowly bend my feet and sit on it.  
A soft wave of air escaped my mouth as I exhaled out.  
I relaxed my body and closed my eyes.

The silence of the environment is slowly lulling me as I hear the natural sounds of the soft wind passing by and the chirping of the birds.

Quinn's scent filled my lungs as I inhaled once more.  
I can smell her again...  
I can't be wrong. She's the only one that smelled like that.

( Now playing: Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne )

"Take a rest, Santana..." Quinn's soft voice suddenly came out of nowhere, followed by a soothing hum on my ears. Her freezing hands made their way through the sore muscles of my shoulder blades, massaging it slowly. Moving it against the pain with rhythm...

"Quinn. Aren't you mad at me?"

"Ssshhh... Forget that." She kissed my forehead. I'll be here if you needed me. I maybe gone in your sight. But I'm still living inside your heart." Her voice made my body hair stand up in an unknown sensation. Everything seems so frozen...

My skin's feeling cold and I can't feel any warmth but inside my chest...  
My lungs are burning inside and I can't contain it. The heat is speeding up through my head and it's killing me.

I let out a small chuckle, "You're saying it like you're already dead..."  
My eyes are still closed, feeling the unknown sweetness of this moment.

"I am dead... All that you can do right now was to listen to me, Santana."

My smile grew bigger with just hearing a big joke, "If you're already dead then this must have been heaven. You're already an angel..." My voice mocked her, expressing my thought about her confession.

"I want you to believe me, Santana... That's the last thing you should do."

"Alright. I'm just going to open my eyes and if I see you, I'll eat you alive."  
I opened my eyes and looked around.

Quinn's not there.  
Not even a shadow of her.  
Maybe it's just her prank.  
"Quinn?! Come on! Show up!"

Where is she? And if she's not here... Why can I hear her?

"Don't just sit there, Ms. Lopez! You need to shoot your scenes and finish the whole movie until the day ends!"

I stood up and faced him, "I'm sorry Mr. Puck. I'm not feeling well."

He gets angry and grabbed my clothing, "I don't care, f*cker. Your crazy little sh*t ain't gonna stop the finishing of my movie. And it's final!" He shouted as if we're in Summer Slam. Everyone looked at us and got curious.

I gulped the fear down my throat, "I'm so sorry again..."

"You're too lucky, Santana Lopez."

His grip gets tighter, I got frightened with just thinking of his muscles popping out of his body, I might get killed. He's almost a half more of my size... "I'm not. You are. You've already got Quinn, Mr. Puck."

I can hear his raging breath as he inhaled deeply, "Out of your awareness, I have already seen the picture of you and Quinn, kissing. It's already in the newspapers. Do you know how this can destroy my reputation and everything about Quinn?!"

My hands shook in fear, I recalled the moment when I kissed Quinn and something flashed at us... Stupid paps... But I need to defend myself. "That's photoshopped. It's not true-"

"After this movie, you should hide from me. It's ok if I see you in T.V.s but in person... I'm going to kill you and I mean it. And regards with Quinn, you can never see her again!" He pushed me away until I got slammed to the ground.

The pain inside my body got worse.

Mercedes, Blaine and Kurt hurriedly run to me and lifted me up.

"Let's just get back into business." Blaine said, pushing Puck back.

Puck went away and shouted, "Everybody listen! We'll be finishing the movie this day. We'll be doing this one way or another! No excuses or you'll be dead!"  
Everyone's face went shocked and after that, they all went back.

"Are you ok, Santana?!"

I can't answer. A droplet of tear rolled down and I can't help but to cry it all out. It hurts so much. I'm too defenseless against them...

"Santana, c'mon, let's go..."

Their words seemed unclear... I can't look at them. I can't accept the truth that the people that I used to argue with were taking care of me. I can't... I can't believe it...

I felt a cold touch on my shoulder. It's patting me and I don't know who the hell it was...

*KRRRIIING*

My phone suddenly rung up. Who could this be?

"Pick it up, hurry! Puck might kill us." Kurt shouted.

I picked up my phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Aunt Snix", a rusty voice spoke from the other line and it's familiar.

"Haela?"

"You remembered me." She answered, trying to keep a good vibe.

"Hurry up Haela, why did you call me?" Puck's coming on this way and it's not a good sign.

"Can you please come here in the hospital?"

Puck's getting closer at us and he had a crowbar on his hands. "I- I can't right now..." I'm getting nervous as my chest tightened in fear. Mercedes and Kurt's grip are getting tighter and then we all stood up.

Blaine run into Puck's way. He knew that Puck's going to hit us with just sitting around here. He's going to stop him.

"Blaine! Come back here! Don't try to stop him!" Kurt shouted, concerned about Blaine.

We can't hear what Blaine's saying but all we knew was he's explaining to Puck.

With my own eyes...  
Puck suddenly...  
He suddenly hit Blaine's head...  
The sight of Blaine's face...  
Covered with oozing blood...

It happened so fast...  
All of them screamed...

And me.

Still shocked...

I watched as Puck runaway. He run as fast as he could...  
He's... He's gone...

Quinn's POV:

"Can you please come here in the hospital?" I heard of Haela's voice and I know she's not alright. Something's wrong with her.

"I- I can't right now, " Santana immediately flipped her cellphone inside her pocket when Puck looked at her.

This shouldn't be happening. Puck couldn't do that to my Santana. He had no rights! I should make an act.

But something suddenly hit me.

I can see Haela. Haela's voice... She's screaming... She's everywhere...

"Ms. Santana, I need you! Please..." Her voice is echoing on my mind. I can't hear anything but her voice. What's happening?! Why can I hear her?! "Aunt Snix!"

Eeerrr... STOP! I'm getting crazier...

An unfamiliar place went in to my sight... Haela... on the bed...

XXXXX (A/N:) poor Blaine... Thank you for reading! 


	16. A Freak Fan

Everyone's angry about Quinn's death and this fanfiction's possibility of Brittana endgame. But readers, calm down! The fanfiction's not finished yet. There's so much things to figure out and mysteries to find out.

Chapter 16: A Freak Fan

Santana's POV:

I'm sitting here on a chair, waiting for them to open the door. Blaine's been inside the Emergency Room for almost 3 hours already. And I'm here with Kurt and Mercedes, praying for him.

I'm holding my cellphone and I'm waiting for a call from Haela. Wish that she's just alright. I think she wanted to tell me something. I hope it's not a bad news.

"I don't know what to do when Blaine dies!" Kurt hysterically shouted and then he slammed his body against the wall, heart broken.

Mercedes hurriedly patted his back, a sign of comfort. "Kurt, think positive! Let's pray... God will save him... Nothing's going to happen with him."

" It's- it's Santana's fault!" Kurt looked at me and pointed while looking so angry.

"Me?!" Why me?

"Yes! He shouldn't be hit by Puck if it wasn't because of you!" Kurt stepped forward but then Mercedes pulled her.

"Kurt, stop it! Nothing's going to happen if you blame her! It already happened." Mercedes looked at me.

"Wait, Mercedes, are you saying that it's my fault?!"

She didn't answered.

It's always my fault! I can't take it anymore! I'm always the bad one in here... This is just unfair. I always take the blame and everything...

With my heart purely broken, I runaway from them and then my tears involuntarily rolled down my cheeks.

I run, as fast as I could, away from them. Until my feet hurt, my whole body got weak, my breathing shortened and I got really tired. I collapsed on the floor, had nothing to think about. I can't think straight. Everything's gone...

I continued on crying. Every bit of sad moments went up straight through my head and made my heart hurt so much more. They're crushing towards me and it's tearing my soul apart...

"I just need you, Quinn... I need you right now..." I softly whispered, my heart in total grief and agony.

( Now playing: Need You Now by Lady Antrebellum )

I held my cellphone tighter and stared at it... The picture of Quinn haunted me down and it's killing me slowly.

"I shouldn't let you go, Quinn. Worst, I surrendered you on a very crazy man."  
My tears touched the floor and it never hurt like this before. I regret everything... But... It's too late... They're getting married... She's getting married with a murderer...

*Zzzt-zzzt*  
The sound of my vibrating cellphone caught my attention. I looked at the screen...

***Unknown caller, blocked I.D.***

Without my awareness, my heart beats faster, making me inhale rapidly and fill my lungs with fear. My hand shook and it's feeling like a frozen ice against my phone.

What's happening to me?

The athmosphere was changed... The cold wind blew harder on me and it's freezing cold.

I picked it up.

"He-hello?" My voice trembled for I feel nothing but coldness.

"FreakTana"..

.  
.

I suddenly felt a chill down my spine. I felt frozen by that moment, brutally shaking. The voice was very familiar. It strucked my eardrum like a lightning bolt, leaving my heart rapidly beating. There's only one person who can call me like that. "Quinn?"

"Yes, it's me..."

"Ugh- Why- Why did you call me?"

"I want you to look at your right."

Hugh... I look at my right. My eyes found Quinn. Quinn? I looked at the figure and studied her carefully.

My fearful face went upside down. A warm smile was found on the corner of my lips and my mind was enlightened up by her face. Her aura was different. She's heavenly standing on my right.

"QUINN!" I run closer to her and hugged her quickly. "Quinn... You're back..."

I felt her chin on my head, softly digging and securing me. I felt her cold arms around me and it's burning my skin. But this time, I just don't care...

"I'll always be here when you need me."

The painful feelings inside me went away and it's like a magic. Nothing's better than this moment.

"How about Puck? I surrendered you for him."

"It doesn't matter anymore. What matter is... I never surrendered you."

I pulled out from her and looked at her face. Her angelic face.  
"Thank you..."

She smiled and then whispered, "Close your eyes, babe."

Without any hesitations, I closed my eyes. "Is this a suprise?"

No one answered.

"Ms. Santana Lopez?!"

Quinn's presence was gone and now I'm just touching nothing but the air. I looked everywhere but there's no one else but this woman in front of me.

"Where's Quinn?" I asked myself.

"You mean, Quinn Fabray?! I didn't see her here." She answered.

My mind's twisted and mazed. How come that Quinn's not here when I just saw her with my own eyes? "Excuse me? Do I know you?"

This woman in front of me is smiling at me, with her full bangs covering up her forehead. "I'm- I'm your biggest fan!" She grabbed my hand and shook it rapidly, "I'm Rachel Barbara Berry!"

Her voice woke me up and it boomed my mind with a single beat.

Something about this girl was kinda... Kinda weird... The way she smile is- horrifying? Or maybe she's just taking the whole effort to show off the complete set of her teeth.

C'mon, Santana. Try to be a bit nice. Just a little bit or else- she'll be more annoying. "Oh hey- uhm... Berry? Barbie?" I pulled my hand out.

"Rachel. Just call me Rachel."

"Ok, Rachel, nice to meet you but I need to go."  
I forgot about Blaine...

"Wait!" She pulled my arm and that made me stop on walking.

"What do you want from me?!"  
She's one of those freak fans that didn't have the mind on telling the difference between the cameras and reality. I can't just hang out on somebody that I just met and worse, she looks crazy. She may kidnap me anytime.

"Can I have an autograph, please?" She handed me a pen.

"No paper?"

Her grin went bigger and I felt something weirder. "You'll sign on my-" She stopped on speaking as a blush ran up her cheeks.

Santana, tell her that she's too creepy to be with. Maybe she'll just walk away. "I don't feel good with you."

"Oh really?"

"Really. Like you're creeping me up."

"I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. But I'm just sooo into you, Ms. Santana. I love your bad girl image!"

I replied with an 'what the Lima' expression. Maybe it's just ok to be with this freak fan. I mean... No! Of course it's not ok! She's too creepy! "Thank you but I think it's time to go."

I walked away from her. Looking everywhere.

"LOOK! It's Santana Lopez!" Someone screamed from somewhere and then everyone noticed me.

"SANTANA!"

A horde of men and women run towards me, feet stamping against the floor, making sounds as if they were dinosaurs.

Oh my Lima! What am I going to do? They're going to stamp on me! Oh ess...

I'm cornered! I looked at them, surrendering and wondering how to escape them. Eeerrr! This is the worst day of my life! Am I going to die now?!

"SANTANA LOPEZ!"

I pressed my back against the wall behind me. They're all over the place, suffocating me and blocking the light. "WAIT! PLEASE! BACK OFF! I can't breathe!"

I closed my eyes. And then suddenly, I felt something pulling my clothe and it's coming from my back.

And then... Darkness...

"Ssshhh... Quiet..." A hand covered my mouth that made me moan.

"Whos' this?!"

"It's your biggest fan, Ms. Santana. And I'm saving you."

XXXXXX

(A/N:) Wait, we forgot about Rachel! And... DANNY?! 


	17. The Fan, The Ghost and The Girlfriend

Chapter 17: The Fan, The Ghost and The Girlfriend

Santana's POV:

"Are you sure we're safe in here? 'Cause with just looking on the walls of your room, I can tell that anytime, you're going to rape me." I nerviously said, rotating my eyes around Rachel's room.

This whole thing creeps me up.

Why?

'Cause the whole room was covered with posters. My posters.  
Imagine.  
Your face was all over the place and you're with a stranger. With a freak stranger.

A chill went down my spine and it made me shiver.  
I bit my lips and clenched my fist.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't rape you." She turns her head to the right and whispered, "Or maybe I can't help it..."

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Nothing..." She smiled, teeth showing.

I looked at my side and thought... Oh Gawd. ESSS... What's going to happen next? She thought that I can't hear her... It's like her head was full of sh*t and she's shouting it all out.

I'm feeling so uneased inside here. It feels like Hell in disguise.

"You want something to eat?" Rachel started to ask me.

"Oh. No. I'm fine." I smiled at her.

But the truth is, my stomach's calling me already.  
I'll control myself. If I eat something from her, surely she'll put a magic potion for me to fall in love with her.

"Sorry for making you feel uneased. I looked like a freak to you."

I looked at her and stared seriously. She seems deadly serious.

"Let me introduce myself to you for the second time. I'm Rachel Barbara Berry. You can call me Rachel." She stood in front of me and then threw her hand forward.

I stared at her hand and smiled at her. Maybe she's just starstrucked after all. But whatever it is... I owe her a lot. She saved me from the crowd and now she's treating me great.

I grabbed her hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you, my name is Santana Lopez. You can call me Santana."

"But I wanna call you Ms. Santana. It's my way of respecting you."

"No. I want you to call me Santana. Perhaps, I think we're already friends."

"Oh thank you!" And then suddenly, she looked at me, seriously and then moved her face closer to mine.

Ok, she's starting to get freaky again. "Wait, what are you doing?"

She pushed me down the bed. It made me lay at it while she's crawling on top of me.  
Oh EFF! What's happening?! Is she going to rape me finally? Oh no!

"Rachel, you're creeping me up."

Suddenly, the wind blew hard. It made the room's temperature feel like a freezer. The wind's striking against us both. It made my hand clench the fabric of Rachel's clothe.

*krrring-krrring*

Oh busted! Someone's calling my cellphone!  
I tried to reach it.  
But boom!  
It dropped down the floor and I hear it crashed.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

"Finally! You're saying something!" I shouted.  
The sound of everything crashing down the floor kills my ears and it freaked the hell out of my brain!

Quinn's POV:

"STOP! QUINN! STOP!"

I'm trying to be a little calm but I can't. I'm too angry to do that.

"Quinn, your rampage is causing too much damage to them! Stop it! You're hurting Santana!" The man beside me tried to calm me up. But I can't.

The scene of Brittany cuddling her and this Rachel, raping her, slowly makes my anger grew bigger. I just can't control my anger and it's poisoning my mind.

*** "QUINN! WAKE UP!" ***

Suddenly, a voice of an unfamiliar guy echoed my mind.

*** "QUINN! You can make it!" ***

Some kind of portal grabbed me and let me fall.

I looked around, but nothing's there.  
Just me and this empty place.  
It looks like a chamber.  
Wherein all that you can see was infinite directions.  
It seems that this place isn't going to end.

"Hello?!"

My own voice echoed the whole room and still... No one answered.

Am I going to runaway from here and take my chances? Is this a task? What am I going to do?! This looks a lot like a huge messy maze.

"Quinn! Listen to me. There's something that you should know..." My guardian angel's voice came out of nowhere.

I looked everywhere, in all directions, without moving away from the spot where I fell.

"Hey!" I answered, "Guardian angel... I'm listening!"  
I answered with a loud voice.

"Your soul was nowhere to be found now. I had no idea where you are. But the good news was... I can give you enough time to live like a human again. I had figured it all now."

"I can't understand... What do you mean?"

"The reason why you're still on earth is because you still have something to do that you haven't accomplished, yet..."

I think about it. "And?"

"You haven't say goodbye to her..." He continued, smashing my heart with a big mason, breaking every pieces of me. "She didn't even know that you're already dead. She's still hoping that someday, you'll come again and be with you... "

"ENOUGH!" I broke my silence. " I've had enough of this. This isn't fair. I haven't accepted the truth yet and I can't... I can't say goodbye to her and let her go... NEVER."

A big silence went through. None of us talked again.

"I'm giving you one day to be a human again and a chance to tell Santana the truth behind this. The truth that Puck's already crazy, that he killed you because of his worn out pride, that you're already dead, that Santana maybe in love with Brittany or Rachel!"

"PLEASE STOP! It hurts so much! It already did! Please..."

"Accept the truth, Quinn-"

"What if I can't?! I can't let her go!"

"Then you'll stay there forever. No one knows what will happen next. No one knows the answers for these questions... For everything... So now Quinn, are you going to tell her the truth or are you going to stay in wherever you are right now?"

XXXXX

(A/N:) (Author's message to Quinn) C'mon Quinn. Take it! One day's enough for the both of you. Or... Are you thinking of something? Something like... 


	18. Quinn

Chapter 18: Quinn

Santana's POV:

I decided to leave Rachel's room and say goodbye to her. What happened inside her room was enough to convince me to go home.  
Being with a very freaky fan and a very scary tragedy inside...  
Was that a horror house? My whole body stood up. I can still feel some goosebumps.

I can still feel my weak knees, shaking brutally as I try to step a little more.

I tried to hide my face with a huge sunglass.

"Santana!"

I lifted my head up and smiled when I learned that it was Brittany who's coming in my way.

"Brittany!"

I run to her with my heart happily beating inside. I spread my arms and got ready to hug her. "Brittany! I missed you so much-"

***SLAP!***

She slapped my cheeks...  
The pain started to dig on my skin and it's like tons of needles gathered, poking me.  
A burning sensation went up to my cheeks...

"That's for being with another woman and for not answering my call."

I resumed my look at her and stared seriously. Giving her my questioning eyes, "What are you talking about?!"

"First, you have a picture on the newspapers, kissing Quinn... On the lips! And lastly, why did you failed to answer my call?!" I can hear her sob and sniff as she turned away.

"Wait, Brittany! Wait! Let me explain!"

I tried to follow her and stop her from running away but then...  
Out of nowhere...

"Stop it right there, Santana! Don't get closer to her."  
Sam came in, hiding Brittany on his back.

"Sam?!" I can't understand. Why is he in here? With Brittany specially?

"I know you're doubting my presence in here Santana. But you know, it's about time."

(Now playing: Nothing Like Us by Justin Bieber )

"About time? For what?"

Don't say...  
I put my hands on my chest, burning and aching...

"Me... And Brittany..."

I looked at their hands that were already locked now.  
No...  
Please tell me it's wrong...

Sam opened his mouth and then with a serious pair of eyes, he said, "We're already together."

"What?! Since when?!"

Brittany guarded Sam and then shouted, "Since we broke up! Sam fixed me up. He's the reason why I'm still living. From the time when you walked away."

My heart beat's killing me. I can hear it booming like a bass drum. I can't catch my breath.

"But Brittany, why? Why the hell did you asked me to be your girlfriend again? Was it beacuse of my money?! Tell me! Tell me it's because you still love me until you die because of cancer..."

She paused for a second and then continued, "Santana, I don't have cancer."

"Honestly, she's pregnant..." Sam said.

My hand shook in anger and agony. I clenched my fist until my nails dugged into my palm.  
"You never answered me, Brittany. Why did you asked me to be your girlfriend again?"

Her tears rolled down from her eyes, "To hurt you! I wanted to break your heart just like the way you broke mine. You said that it's not going to work for the both of us. That I'm just a hindrance to your success."

"How dare you?! You're not the Brittany that I used to know. You're not the Brittany that I used to love."

"How dare me? You're the one who did this to me! Now, go away from me 'cause I'm not the Brittany before you broke me! And do you know what's the most important thing that he can give me? Sperm cells." Brittany pulled Sam and then they both ride on her car.

This isn't suppose to happen. She's not going to break my heart like that.  
"Brittany, where are you going?!"

"Away from you!" She closed the car window.

The tire starts to hurriedly screech away from me.

No.  
I'm not going to let her go.  
I have let Quinn go.  
But not Brittany.  
I'm going to follow her.

"Brittany!" My feet started to run as fast as it could. I followed her car.  
"Brittany! Not now please! Don't leave me please!" I run as I pant with my breathing pattern incredibly fast. My body's getting weaker as I tried to push myself harder.

My head's burning as it hurts like hell.

Until my feet slipped with rocks, my sunglasses got smashed with the impact.

My whole body smacked to the ground. So hard that it hurts so much.  
I looked down and there goes blood.  
My hand located where it came from.

It's from my head...

I used my hand to wipe the blood away but I'm getting a little dizzy.  
"Help..."

I'm trying not to fall asleep. I'm fighting against the call of slumber.  
Please, help me. Anyone.

"There's Santana Lopez!"

I heard a couple of screams coming from a horde of people.  
Oh no. Paparazzis again. I know they're not going to rush me to the hospital. Instead, they're just going to take photos of me, dying slowly...  
Every slide shows how hard it is for me to survive death.

"Help..." I'm in a desperate moment right now and I'm already panicking. I can't move my body.  
Please... Someone please?

"Santana..."

A sudden voice strucked my eardrums with a ray of light coming after. Lighting up my dark sight.  
I knew that voice.  
I lifted my head up and looked...

Her blonde hair, her awesome smile... Her scent...  
"Quinn..."

And then I felt a warm embrace, protecting me up. Wrapping my whole body against the coldness.

XXXXXXX

Quinn's POV:

I'm already human again. Good news, right? But here's the bad news. It's just valid for 12 hours. The other 12 hours went gone for some reason...

I got afraid of being stucked on that chamber again. I got no choice but to choose this. Tell Santana what's really going on.

I let Santana lay on the bed inside my room. She's been sleeping like a baby. Like a very innocent newborn baby.

"Mm-hmm-" She moaned as she turned to the left.

I stood up from where I'm sitting on and checked her. "Santana?"  
I can't see her from here so I walked closer, closer... Closer...

My heart beats louder as I get really close to her face. I never see her like this before. Her face was tamed. There's no mark of anger nor pain. I already treated her wound on her head and I hope she's alright.

"Quinn, closer, please..." She suddenly spoke in a rusty voice.

She wants me to move closer? Then I shall do it.

"Quinn, hold me..."

Whatever she's thinking or saying right now, I'm not going to waste this day with just staring at her when I can hold her and maybe kiss her.

I laid next to her and then held her closer to me. I pulled the blanket and let it cover us both. I slowly whispered, "I hope this made you feel better, Santana. You've been hurt for so many times already. I won't let that happen to you again. I'm already here."

I closed my eyes and started to hum.

( Now playing: When You Say Nothing At All by Ronan Keating )

The fear of doing this for the last time was already gone. I won't mind it for now. 'Cause I'm enjoying this. I don't care if this is already called 'craziness'. But who cares? No one can hear our heartbeats but us...

The warmth of our bodies ignited the flame of love that has been blown out since the day that I died.

"Quinn... Kiss me please..."

I opened my eyes and then let my fingers run into the edge of her lips. Slowly analyzing the lines of her face.

"Quinn..."

I watched as she slowly opened her eyes with a suprised expression. It's funny how she refrained to jump by seeing a ghost.

I welcomed her with a huge smile, "Hey Santana."

"You're really here?"

I nodded.

And then she suddenly held me closer and tighter. "I don't want you to leave me again, Quinn... I wanna die right now... With you..."

Oh Santana... If you only knew that I'm already dead... You're not going to say that again.

"Santana..."

"Hmmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

I started to comb her hair with my fingers and then continued, "What if it's my last day to live... What do you want me to do?"

She hurriedly sat up and then crossed her arms, "What are you saying?"

I sat up next to her and then with a calm voice I say, "It's just a question. Answer me."

"But you're not going to die, right?"

I took a deep sigh. It's the hardest thing to say and I know it. Seeing her again like this make me stare for the rest of my life. But I don't know what to do. I don't have a choice.  
"C'mon Santana. Answer it."

She looks away for a second and said, "I've been dreaming about you for a week already. And my dream always show how Puck killed you. How he stabbed you and laughed as he watched you die. You always die in my dreams. And there's one morning which I thought that it's true. That maybe you're really dead."

I'm shocked. What the hell? She knew that? Why did her dream showed her the exact thing that happened when I died?  
"And you... You took it seriously?"

She looks at me and then grabbed my hand with a big smile on her face. "Hey, I want some ice cream for now." She pulled my arms up and then we both run outside the room.

XXXXXX

(A/N:) Dear Guest, I want them to be together, too, so maybe we can arrange that. Everyone, what do you want me to write that can make them together again? Type your suggestions on the REVIEW or just PM me. Thank you! :) 


	19. If Killing Her Was The Answer

Chapter 19: If Killing Her Was The Answer

Quinn's POV:

"I don't have an ice cream in my fridge, San." I scratched the back of my head while standing behind her.

Watching her getting panicked just because there's no food in the fridge makes me feel like I don't know- like she's my first crush and I didn't expect her to be here.

"Yuck, Quinn, the foods inside your fridge are spoiled already. Isn't there anything that we can eat in here?"

"None."

I watched as she arched her eyebrow and cross her arms with pouting lips. She looks really cute when she's mad.

"So ugh..." She looked around and then sighed, "So you need to feed me."  
She smiled, no, that's a grin. She let a very malicious grin at me with matching devouring eyes. Those eyes tore my soul apart, digging their way through my heart.

And I love the way it makes my body warmer. I can't help but to smile sweetly at her.

"Feed you?" My smile turned into a naughty one.

"Well... Can we... Can we..."

Sex? Of course! C'mon ask me. I'll gladly obey you. "Can we what?"  
I closed my mouth shut and helped myself on giggling loudly. I'm getting wet just by thinking about the possibilities. The possibilties of me and her... Getting laid tonight.

She bit her lips and then she opened her mouth, "Can we eat already? I'm starving." She let a big grin on her face.

0.0

Ok I assumed so much. It's like my heart dropped down to hell.

"Hey Quinn, why are you sad?"

"Nope, I'm not." I hid my disappointment and then gently bit my tongue. Let's erase-erase. Hugh.

I turned away from her and rolled my eyes.

She suddenly grabbed my arms and then wrapped hers around my waist. I felt a slight tingle inside me as she run her lips on my neck. She managed to draw lines on my skin.

"I know what you're thinking, Quinn..." She seductively whispered on my cold ears, letting her warm breath enter me.

My chest burns in a good way. I can't do anything but to surrender myself and let her do what she wants. I've been yearning for this to happen again. Craving for her touch and her kiss...

"What am I thinking, Santana?" I whispered in a soft tune.

She let me go and then grabbed her cellphone. She typed something on it and then let it rest on the table near the bed.

Slowly, she turned to me and smiled. "Can I be with you tonight? Just you and I."

( Now playing: Back At One by Bryan McKnight )

Her phone played a song with just enough volume for us to hear it.

I smiled at her as she carefully turned me, wrapping her arms around me again from behind.

"Quinn..." She said, swinging her hips with me.  
I can feel her heartbeats on my back as she pushed her chest harder. Her lips started to wet my neck up as she kissed it. I heard her sigh deeply, "Quinn, your scent... It's killing me..."

I pressed her arms harder and then let her wrap me up. The warmth filled my body and I felt secured.

She turned me again as we enter the room. I smiled at her as she did, too.  
"Santana, I can be with you tonight." And then I threw my hand forward.  
My eyes convinced her to take it already.'Cause the waiting was slowly torturing me.

She took it and pulled me quickly. But she laid me carefully with her, crawling on top of me.

I grabbed her face and said, "Santana, whatever happens tonight, remember that I'll be with you forever."

"Ok. I'll remember." She lowered down, kissing my cheeks and then whispered, "I love you."

She kissed my lips and then held my face. I gladly welcomed her when her tongue entered my mouth. Her wetness clenched my thirsty body. My hand found its way on her back, pulling up her shirt, getting into her naked skin. My fingers draw lines on her skin and let it run, upward and downward.

My eyes suddenly narrowed at the clock hanging on the wall.

It's already 10:50 p.m.

Let's calculate. Santana slept for a couple hours and I found her before it was 11:00 a.m. So, mathematically speaking...

Oh my f*ck...

"C'mon Quinn, you can kill her already." An familiar voice echoed. I looked everywhere but no one's there... "It's me. Your conscience.", it continued.

My eyes grew bigger as I saw myself, as in my complete image, standing on the foot of the bed. She's smiling at me.

"Who are you?" I mouthed.

"Are you deaf? I said I'm your conscience, silly. And I said, kill her already." Horror filled my heart as she smiled bigger. It's like the atmosphere went dark. Santana stopped on kissing me and so as the clock on ticking. Everything's getting weird. She took me to another world. This place is like the chamber that I used to be at.

I've got the guts to ask her, "Were am I?"

"Well, this is purgatory."

"Purgatory?"

"See, ghosts like you are still here inside this purgatory because your business is not yet complete. You need some prayers and other blah-blah-blah to get out of here. But what's wrong with Quinn was... Santana didn't know you're already dead. You can't do anything about it."

"Then why should I kill her?"

"Analyze the situation. You're suffering 'cause you're already dead while she's still alive. Now that you've had given a chance to be human again, you can't stay any longer 'cause she's been asleep for a couple of hours and your humanity was valid for 12 hours only. Now, if you're going to kill her, she'll die. And if she dies, you'll be together forever."

My mouth was kept open as I heard her say it. A chill went down my spine and my arm hair stood up. She had a very nice point right here.

She rapidly moved near me, her face getting very close to mine... It's like facing a mirror. "Here my lady, take it." She handed me a sharp knife.

I stared at it and held it harder. The thing is, I'm holding the blade and it's digging deeper against my skin. Blood's dripping on the ground coming from the wound. And you know what's even weirder? My blood was colored white and I can't feel anything. I'm starting to get numb.

"C'mon Quinn. Kill her. Stab her with that knife."

I took the knife and aimed it on Santana's chest. I stared at her face while she's still frozen in the same position.

Her eyes...  
Her lips...  
Everything's screaming for me...

Love...  
It's all that I can see to her.

"Faster Quinn! KILL HER!"

I held the knife in the mid air and tried to aim her spinal chord instead. My hand is shaking brutally. I couldn't think straight. My tears rolled down. My throat's hurting me, like a hand trying to strangle my neck...

It's my opportunity to kill her 'cause if she dies... We'll be together forever.  
No Brittany...  
No Rachel...  
No forbidden love...  
Just us...

But...

"If killing her was the answer..." I sighed deeply... "...Then I should let her live." I dropped the knife on the floor.

"WHAT?!" My conscience screamed so loud and then it went away. Everything's back again.

"Quinn..." And at last, Santana was able to move again. "Why are you crying?"

I sniffed and then never felt anything. I should check my wound. But in my horror, my hand was already gone. This is bad. I'm starting to fade away...

"Quinn, why are you crying?"

"I need to leave, Santana."

"No. I won't let you! Not again." She held me tighter.

"Let me go Santana!"

"No!" She attempted to kiss me again and it's not romantic anymore. It's like she's already raping me. But I shouldn't let her see me fade. I wanna stay. But I couldn't.

"STOP!" I pushed her until she dropped to the floor.

I stood up.

"Listen Santana, you can never see me again! Never!" I tried to walk away but then she threw her hand forward, pointing at me.

It's like she wanted me to grab it.

"Quinn, whatever your reason was... Please... I'm begging you. Can you please stay? Don't leave me." Her tears sparked as it rolled down throughout her face. "If you wanted to stay with me, then grab my hand. But if you wanna leave..." She paused... "You shall walk out of the door and I'll respect that..."

I stared at her and then without wasting my time, I quickly stormed out of the door, leaving her behind.

I made everything worst... I made her cry...

I closed my eyes as my sight went dark.. As I feel nothing at all... As the oxygen wasn't able to fill my lungs again... As my heart beats no more...

XXXXXX

(A/N:) It's not yet the end everyone. We have a couple of more chapters to come. Don't worry. Something's about to happen! 


	20. Wake Me Up

Chapter 20: Wake Me Up Santana's POV:  
The clock is ticking and it reads 2:00 a.m.

I jumped and laid on my bed.  
When Quinn left me, I quickly ran out and went home to cry out...

*BOOOGGGSS!*

Holy snix, what the? A loud sound banged the floor. It made me jump a little, making my heart strike rapidly. I gasped and quickly looked at it. This is my picture frame. The glass had been crashed and the little pieces went everywhere.

"Ouch!" I cut my own index finger and it bleeds as I tried to pick it up, blood dripping down from my palm. I think I need to take a bath already. My finger hurts. I'll pick those up later.

I got 2 towels: one for my hair and one for my body. My feet sent me inside the bathroom, I quickly took off my clothes and turn on the shower. The water droplets felt warm against my skin and it keeps on lingering my nerves. A soft breath came out from my mouth when I remembered how great it felt everytime Quinn lays a touch on me. Warm sensations make my blood circulate in joy and happiness 'cause I know she's all that I want.

The mirror in front of me began to moisten up, my reflection starts to get blurry. I write the name 'Quinn' using my index finger on the mirror. "I'm starting to miss the way you love me..."

( Now playing: When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne )

With my longing coating up my heart and brain, I stared at her name for what feels like eternity, imagining her hazel eyes, staring back at me. Imagining that her hair still drives me crazy with her sweet scent that no one else have. Her lips felt like a cotton candy melting inside my mouth with pure sweetness.

And just like a child, I've been yearning to get the taste of her, crying with the thought of its impossibility. My heart's been aching for so long. Where is she? Why can she just love me again?

Suddenly, her image went on the mirror. I can see her face, emotionless. Her whole reflection was colored gray; lifeless and empty. I try to touch her against the mirror and then she responded by touching my hand,too, warmth was produced as our palms collide. "Can I really see you?" I asked her. I look at our hands and then at her face again.

My veins felt entangled, the clock stops on ticking and so as the world on spinning. Everything's silent except of my heart beating so fast that I can't breathe easily.

"Quinn, I've been hurt. I don't know if it's a dream again but all I knew was- I always see your face everywhere and your absence makes my heart weaker. I feel like slowly dying... Why did you have to leave me? "

I don't know if it's just my craziness that drove my eyes to assemble Quinn's face on the mirror. But I feel like she's just there, looking back.

Her face remained to be empty and gray. I know she wants to say something. Something that she kept inside her.

But suddenly, 2 lines of blood are oozing down from both of her eyes and it freaks me out. She's crying with blood!

My eyes grew bigger as disgust flow through my nerves. I can feel my pumping heart starting to burst out. An electric current struck my hand that made me step back, away from the mirror and closed my eyes with pure fear inside me.

My chest are still cramping out and it's still wild. I gasped for air heavily, filling out my lungs. My sweat felt frozen this time as it mixed with the water droplets. I gulped all my nerviousness down and took a peak on the mirror.

No one's there. Quinn's gone. It's just me and my reflection, staring back at each other blankly. Did that really happened?! Did I really saw her on the mirror? My eyes blink for a couple of times, quickly hydrating my eye balls.

I think it's just my imagination, thinking too much of Quinn.

I closed my eyes with nothing but emptiness in my mind. I put my body pressure on my hand, bracing the wall. I reached for the soap and slowly rubs it against my arm, creating a soft foam.

XXXXX

"Santana, are you ready for the press conference?"

I sighed as my manager called me through the phone and questioned me with a very foolish question. But I had no choice. This is my job.

"Press Conference? Really? Like how am I going to answer them? If they're going to ask me what happened during the shooting of The Teasing Games, am I going to answer them like, 'Hey, Mr. Puckerman, our director, got a boombastic brain and it just exploded and then he hit Blaine on his head and he just runaway!' We're still traumatized." My anger went up to my head.

I hear him sighed, "Well, the main objective of the press conference was to answer those kind of questions."

"You don't know what's my real point here, don't you? Our lives were on a big risk already. Puck's going to kill us if he heard about this press conference!"

A big pause came after.

"So you're just going to take the silence instead? Santana, for now maybe Quinn's still with Puck. And MAYBE she's in big trouble."

My eyes grew bigger when I heard Quinn's name. Her image on the mirror flashes back in my mind and it made my heart ache once more. Her blank face, her gray color, her grieving reflection... It's haunting me... But manager had a big point... Maybe Quinn's in a big trouble with Puck. Then I shall break my silence.

"Ok, I'll go to the press conference, Manager." I ended up the conversation immediately.

I'm all set and ready to go to the conference. Maybe it's about time to speak up.

*TOK-TOK*

A sudden knock on the door scared me. My heart beats rapidly as I walked near it. I tilted the doorknob and opened it.

An old man surprised me and scared me up, leaving a chill down my spine.

"Who are you?" He looks so disgusting, smelling so bad and he's kinda stoned.

"Are you Santana Lopez?"

"Wait, if you're just here to ask for money, here, take this penny."

I immediately shut the door and turned away, walking inside my house. Yuck. He's too disgusting for me.

"Santana Lopez, you need to know about Quinn's true condition."

He freaked me out when he suddenly came out of my closet. I hurriedly shut it out again.

"Quinn's in a very bad condition."

I screamed when he was already behind me. What's with this man? Is he a magician or what?! "What are you?! What do you know about her?!"

He smirked, "I'm his guardian..."

Quinn's POV:

I can feel the emptiness of the chamber as I deeply embraced myself with such coldness and loneliness inside. This is purgatory... That voice continued to echo on my ears.

It's my own voice.  
In my own self.

My eyes are still shut and I've been hearing some other voices out of nowhere. So many voices that's very familiar... I hear them calling my name. They know me...

"Quinn, wake up! You need to know how much I tried to hide you..." A voice continued.

I knew who he was...

It's Mike Chang...  
But why am I hearing his voice? This is purgatory. Is he already dead, too?

Thoughts began to rumble inside my head and it's starting to break things up. I can't open my eyes. I can't see anything but the darkness and can't feel anything but emptiness. I knew someone's here, too. A ghost like me. A stray ghost who's lost.

I also tried to scream and call someone. But nothing came out of my mouth. Not even a single particle of air.

"Quinn!" My guardian's voice echoed the whole place.

A little amount of hope was poured into me as I heard his voice. I tried to stand straight and hold on for a minute.

"Quinn there's this goodnews that I wanted you to know..." He paused for a sec and then continued with a very happy tune, "You're not really dead!"

What?! I'm not really dead? He's not kidding right?

He continued, "Well, remember when you saw your own conscience? I trapped her and interrogated. And because I'm more powerful than her, I got a chance to question her. And I got answers... Your body isn't dying, yet. Your body was kept inside the hospital with Mike Chang. He kept your body and you're commatosed in the real life. And your soul... It's on a crazy state called 'Astral Projection'. You're just lost right now, Quinn! You just need to find your body!"

"But... How?" At last, my voice came back.

... "With the help of Santana..."

XXXXXX

(A/N:) Oh yeah. Was it already Quinntana endgame? I don't know, yet. but thank you guys for reading it! 


	21. Welcome To Purgatory

Chapter 21: Welcome to Purgatory

Santana's POV:

"You need to find Quinn Fabray's body. Inable to revive her body. She's inside a hospital here in Lima and you just need to find Mike Chang."

I laughed myself out when I heard about Quinn's condition, coming from a crazy man in front of me.

"Listen old man, you're just too crazy to be her paparazzi. And you're Quinn's guardian? Give me a break. You don't have any proof to prove me that you're telling the truth." I smiled at him and then crossed my arms.

"So, you want me to prove you that I'm telling you the truth?"

"Of course." I raised my head and then grinned at him.

He couldn't be right without proving it. It can't be true. How can he tell me such things?

"Take my hand and I'll show you." He threw his hand forward.

His hands are too dirty for me and it's so disgusting. "I couldn't take that. It's way too dirty." I turned away from him.

I blinked my eyes and then some kind of force grabbed me and took me somewhere. I opened my eyes with shock as I see nothing but an empty chamber. "Where am I?!" Everything seems so unfamiliar. It creeps me up and made my knees shook in an unknown fear.

"Welcome to purgatory."

My eyes grew bigger as I heard Quinn's voice coming from behind.

( Now playing: Two is better than one by Boys Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift )

"Quinn?!" My eyes grew bigger as I turned to her, welcoming me with a big hug.

"Santana..." She carefully smiled, warmth starting to crawl down to my heart.

I started to run closer to her.

Everything starts to slow down. The atmosphere was compressed between us and everything's in a slow motion.

And then I remembered when we're still acting like cats and dogs.

***FLASHBACK***

"Aaahhh!"

Quinn's bloodshut scream made me wake up was ridiculous and so as Blaine's. They both have their jaw drop.

I resumed my look at Quinn. She had her fist clenched while her head was still vowed.

I can hear sob but I can't see her face. Did I just made her cry?!

"Director Puck will kill you Santana for making her cry!" Kurt said, holding Blaine's hands.

"I didn't mean to make her cry!"

The two gays stared at me like I killed Quinn. It's so weird. They're scaring me up.

It's not my intention to do it! I just kissed her. It's just a kiss. A KISS.

But why am I feeling so guilty? I mean... It's just a game.

The two continued to stare at me. They're getting into my nerves. "It's just a kiss! There's nothing wrong with that."

"It's just a kiss for you. But for Quinn, she felt that her virginity was lost and worst... A lesbian took it."

I rolled my eyes away. Was it that bad? She's crying for a kiss? A kiss couldn't take her virginity. As if she still have it.

I can still hear her sob. It's striking my heart and felt pity for her.

"You're not going to comfort her Santana? After you took her virginity?!"

"FINE!" I shouted, "But I will never, ever comfort her. Even if the sky is falling down... Da-a-own."

I exhaled all my nervousness out and stared for her. Why did I felt so wrong? I should be so happy 'cause I made her cry, FINALLY.

But...

It hurts to see her cry...

I clenched my fist and gulped my pride down. I walk closer to her and then sighed, "I-I'm sorry, Quinn. I didn't mean to take your-"

I heard her sob stopped. So I reached out for her shoulder and gently pats her, "Quinn... Hey... Ugh-"

I think she's already fine.

She lifts her head up and faces me and I tried to let a smile, trying to ease the tension.

My eyes wandered her face with tears evaporating with the warm air.

Does she even know how beautiful she was? She looks like an angel... An angel who have fallen for- me? How I wish she just have fallen for me.

Her eyes were not too brown 'cause the green part was standing out. Pale skin covered with red blush and wet cheeks hugged by tears.

Those tears... I just wanna wipe them away and kiss her again... She's breathtaking.

***End of flashback***

I pressed her body against me when I reached her. Tears began to crash down on my face. My chest burns, a lot of hurting sensation pinching my heart. My hands grabbed the fabric of her white dress. I don't feel like letting her go.

"Quinn... Where have you been?"

Her warm breathe came out of her nose and it touched my head. "Santana, I know it's kinda weird. But I'm saying it anyway..."

"What is it?"

"The truth is... I'm already dead..."

A shock went up to my head as I heard her. My heart skip a beat and then I automatically pulled out when a chill suddenly went down to my spine.

I tried to smile to ease the tension, "You're joking, right?"

"No." Quinn remained to be deadly serious. She maybe telling the truth. "Santana, this is purgatory."

"Purgatory? Then why am I in here? Am I already dead, too?"

"No you're not. It's just that your soul was in an astral projection. Your soul is travelling in the other dimension. WE did that to you."

I clapped my hands and then laughed, "Ok, I get it now! We're in Just for laughs. Ok, where's the camera?" I searched everywhere.

"You're not believing."

I looked at Quinn, "If you're already dead, then prove it!"

"If that's what you want."

Horror filled my body when Quinn's feet suddenly float in the mid air.

"QUINN?!"

"Now, are you believing me already?!"

I'm shaking, "This is just a dream! You're not dead!" I turn my head to left, right, vice versa. I might be dreaming. This isn't true!

"Santana! Wake up! Look at me!"

"No! It's just a dream!"

*SLAP!*

Quinn's POV:

*SLAP!*

I slapped her very,very hard. I can't imagine how fool she was. I know that she can feel it. She already knew it. She just can't believe.

"Santana..."

I pulled her closer and then she hugged me.

"Santana, listen to me... All that we need to do now was to find my body... And everything's gonna be alright..."

"What if I can't? What if I failed?"

I hear her sniff and sob. I can feel the emptiness inside and it reflects on how tight her grip was. I pat her head like a child and whispers, "San... If destiny wants us to be together, then we'll be. But if it wants us to be apart, then let it be... I'm not going to blame you if you failed to find it. But I know you're not going to stop until you can find it..."

"But this is the problem, my ladies..." My guardian interrupted.

I'm nervious about this problem that he's talking about. "What is it?"

"You need to find her body before the night of halloween or else... Her soul will be lost together with the other stray ghosts..."

Santana's dark eyes sparked as tears began to crash down. It's begging for my affection... I can see and feel her longing for me... She's waiting for me for a long time now and I know she's already tired...

XXXXX

(A/N:) I was amazed by the cuteness of Dantana. Dani was a cute character and I think Santana can meet her here in purpose! Thank you! 


End file.
